The Dark Prince of Serpents
by WineChocolate
Summary: Ms. Granger was sure that Severus Snape died, on May of 1998, on the eve of the final battle. Minerva observed as Hermione stared at the young dark man, with a puzzled look. Hermione wondered in silence: "Why does he remind me of Professor Snape?"
1. Closing the Circles

**Disclaimer: Noppoh and me (madie080802), we do not own Harry Potter, however, JK Rowling and WBros does. We own the plot and Ernest, yes, he is the figment of our imagination. We know, we are crazy. Laughs.**

 **A/N: The pair that is WineChocolate, well we love Severus Snape dearly. We just cannot get enough of his brain, and his heart. We decided to continue and now we are happy to present: "The Dark Prince of Serpents."**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1.- Closing the Circles.**_

 _ **Little Brussels Playhouse. Forêt de Soignes. 3 May 1999. 7 am.**_

Severus struggled as he tried to wake up. His consciousness was in the middle of dream and lucid thoughts.

His mind was a contradiction as his eyelids fluttered and opened, remembering.

Unconscious memory still displayed a nightmare.

 _He was walking through the passages of Hogwarts, the castle was burning, and he walked into one of the dusty classrooms that were out of use. Inside the room, a gray light seemed to be calling him._

 _Closer to it, he saw it was a reflecting image, it was a grand mirror. The mirror of Erised._

 _Closer, and an image broke the mirror's surface. A tall man dressed in black, a beautiful woman with auburn hair and emerald eyes. In between them a small boy, no older than seven years old, with green eyes, his son. His heart broke as he took a closer look into his soul's most inner desire, and the potions master kneeled in despair._

 _The fire is reaching the halls, the castle is under siege. He wanted to die, he wanted to fade into the rubble and then he heard her, before he could see her. Like a song or a soft prayer, she talked:_

 _Severus!_

 _Wake up! that life is lost,_

 _but you remain_

 _and that family you long for,_

 _in the past,_

 _is coming to meet you,_

 _wake up, love, it's on its way..._

He shifts in a heap of sheets, birds are singing, in this place of perpetual spring, and then he yells:

"Shut up, you feather balls!"..." He sighs audibly, blinks, takes in the daylight and the soft coloring shading his room.

Severus denies and adds to his lucid train of thoughts… "I was ready to die! Why am I not dead?"

Muttering under his breath, he blinks at the early morning sun, and crawls out of bed. Looking down, he notices he's wearing white, cotton trousers with an equally white tunic.

"What the hell am I wearing? They can't be serious? Where are my clothes? What the bloody fuck happened?"

"I think you can find the answer in the letter that was left for you."

Severus swirled towards the voice, silently summoning his wand. He encountered two Druids. A pair of ancient and powerful looking men, dressed in robes of white, tall and devoid of jewelry, the two held on to staffs. Their open faces, just like an apparition, left the potions master breathing slowly.

The appearance of men with beards in a place so full of summer made him weary, since the only time he saw more than one man with a white beard was on christmas. He blinked and wondered if he could be as trusting towards them, as he once held credence for Albus.

Bowing his head was merely a sign of respect. So he greeted them with reverence.

He inquired. 'What are you two doing here?"

"We assisted with your healing, and watched over you while you slept."

"While I slept?" he repeated, getting more annoyed by the minute. "And pray, do tell me, what day is it today?"

"It's the 3rd of May," The first druid answered.

"Right, so I slept for how many hours?" asked the potions master, slightly pale.

"Of 1999," the second continued.

"What, are you serious?"... I slept for a full year?!"

The Druids almost sniggered. They seemed to be awfully enjoying themselves at his expense. He scowled his most ferocious scowl at them, and they merely smiled. Well, that wasn't the response he'd expected.

"Read your letter."

Waving his wand over his clothes, making it at least turn black, he grumpily stalked to the desk to grab the letter.

" _Dear Severus,_

 _Throughout the years, I've kept an eye on you, ever since that lovely summer of '88. I've watched you grow, watched you become the man you are today. I always wondered if you figured out my identity._

 _No amount of apologies will ever make up for the fact that I doubted you this last year. I am so, so sorry. Despite knowing you, despite knowing just how much of a Slytherin you are, I ignored my intuition, and doubted you. Worst of all, for some time, I hated you. I let you go through this dark period alone. I did not trust you, and it is clear now that I failed you, and went as far as to call you out in public, to label you a coward._

 _I will forever regret my lack of judgement, there is no going back from that. But I could do one thing to try and atone for my behaviour against you, and that was to pray, pray to the Goddess to save you. The mother Goddess deemed you worthy._

 _My dear, dear Severus, I am proud of you. Proud of the man you have become, proud of your conviction to the Light, even when the Light forsake you. You deserve to live, you deserve your chance at happiness, never doubt that. You are a good man!_

 _In order to save you...you and I went through a ritual, in which I donated some of my blood. The Goddess blessed the sacrifice, and on said ritual, she gave you a gift. As you are now in one piece and of sound mind, I must inform you one last thing: currently, you and I share one attribute, Selkie lineage. I am proud to call you my brother. I know, this may sound insane, but I do remember in your many qualities and abilities, your capacity for acceptance, plus a dark sense of humor, remember this when you take a look in the mirror._

 _We will see each other again soon, I promise._

 _Until then,_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Athena"_

"That gorgeous nymph just had to come and save my miserable hide, now did she!" he thought. Dread filled him when he read the final paragraph. What would he encounter in the mirror? Would he now have eyebrows to match his nose? He quickly grabbed some of his hair. At least that was still black.

Turning around, he saw a twinkle in both the Druid's eyes. It did nothing to ease his dread, rather on the contrary. Looking around the rather luxurious room, he saw a standing mirror in the corner. A cloth was draped over it.

Thinking that postponing would do him no good, he strode to the mirror. With a resigned sigh, he pulled away the cloth. For a moment, confusion held him, before realisation dawned.

"Nimue tit!... I'm still dreaming?, oh hell!, no!"

This time, a snigger could be heard from one of the Druids. Severus ignored it.

"Oh for fucks sake, did you administer Polyjuice to keep me safe?"

"No. This is what you look like now," one of the Druids answered, his mirth obvious in his voice.

"I do not think this is funny! Wait? What do you mean? This is my face now?"

"It most certainly is."

"I look like a girl!"

"Most would say you look handsome."

"What? No! You listen to me! What happened in that forsaken ritual Athena spoke of?"

"You were about to cross over and die, we were summoned by the Goddess, to stand vigil and await for the brave daughter of Selkies and the Dark Prince of Serpents," said the first Druid.

"We do not question, we comply, we were brought here, to the hidden spring below the Little Brussels Playhouse," said the second elder.

"Just so you know, the daughter of Selkies, she really loves you"... "You are a fortunate man, to have such respect and devotion, from a spiritual sister, as that grand dame displayed for you"... "In that moment, in which the world as you knew it, fractured… she saved you, but not before saving many more back in Scotland… we knew you had to be special, and we were not disappointed when the miracle of the mother Goddess crystallized."

"The mother Goddess is abstract to us, she manifests in the different shades of seasons, in ritual, in sacred lands and magical lore and creatures. The Goddess almost never speaks, or shares a voice to be understood and yet, dark Prince of Serpents, she made her voice be heard by us, and to the daughter of Selkies, and the love and generosity of that miracle will ring through my soul, until the end of my life... the _Sacred Female_ , saved you… she cleansed the poison in your body and magic, she took away your pain, by the sacrifice of blood by the daughter of Selkies… you stand here, you were made whole again. The mother Goddess gave you back your youth... not only that, she vowed to make your deepest dream come true, and you complain about your appearance?" inquired the second Druid.

"The mother Goddess? She decided to put the cherry on top, and make me look _pretty_? This is fucked up! I don't want to look like the dark version of a Veela, Selkie, whatever!"

Enraged, he turned back to the two Druids. Severus thought, "Why, why couldn't even death cut him some slack?" He had the distinct impression both Druids were laughing at him, but all they showed was a polite smile.

The Druids shrugged at the ingrate in black, and his almost infantile reaction, however, dealing with a new lease on life was bound to be a shocking turn of events for anyone, and it made more sense to the Druids, that this response was a natural outcome for someone who wanted to die.

One of the Druids said:

"I'm being summoned elsewhere, I bid a good day to you both."

The second one simply nodded. "Go and do the Goddess' work, my friend. We will meet again." He turned towards Severus. "You, come with me."

Severus sighed and followed the Druid, he wasn't happy, he still felt like the butt of the joke, but then again, that feeling wasn't anything new.

The two walked out of the chamber. Turning around, Severus noticed that it looked like an apartment of functional and elegant design. High vaulted ceiling, soft neutral coloring, and he realized it was a healing room.

They walked through the door and as he advanced, into a courtyard, taking in the sight of the of the green foliage, flowers, birds and natural life, all of it seemed brutally beautiful. His eyes became heavy with tears of joy. How? When? What? And why?

The elder took a moment to look at the young male, he nodded and said: "It's okay, you are a new born Selkie and nature, magic and beauty are quite an impact, to all newborns."

"What are you saying? That I'm going to turn into an over sensitive pile of mush, like a Hufflepuff?"

The elder laughed, and added: "You must have been quite the handful as a child, your mother should be commended, stop sulking and hurry up, I want to show you the real gem this place holds."

Severus raised an eyebrow, however, he decided to follow. The elder continued walking while Severus felt that he was stepping into a maze of colors, textures and scents. Like a child he wondered if the sky ever held that much blue? The young Selkie realized that the wild honey smell of summer was intoxicating, and became curious about his attitude, and, if he in fact ever felt this vulnerable in his life? Severus then noticed an imposing portal in the distance, their walk led them straight to it.

As strong as a fortress, a heavy wooden double door stood in their path. On it, with an intricate ironwork of ornamental design, as though it painted the surface of the entry, the shapes of red poppies were outlined.

The ancient Healer and the young Selkie stopped. The Druid unlocked the door. Inside, there was a library that seemed to continue forever. Its grandeur took his breath away. The library resembled a high Gothic cathedral.

On either side of the nave there were two side aisles, each arched with intricate, almost lace-like, vaulting, varying in height. The nave itself was so high, he had to crane his neck to look at the ceiling. He was pleasantly surprised when he noticed it was charmed much the same way as the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The only difference being that the original architecture was left more visible.

The entire structure was supported by slender columns in slightly yellowed sandstone. Stained glass windows adorned the outer walls, bading the entire space with multi-colored light. Shelves were spaced between the columns, rows upon rows of books covered the entire circumference of the library. Reaching multiple storeys high, they were accessible by wooden galleries and delicate, finely decorated, spiral staircases. The aisles, too, were filled with shelves, creating reading nooks and study areas.

Breading in the scent, unique to libraries filled with ancient books and scrolls, Severus took a couple of tentative steps forward. He froze as the flagstone floor in front of him shimmered, and disappeared.

Astounded, he looked down into the crypt of what he was already dubbing the Cathedral of Knowledge. The shelves of books expanded several levels downwards, underground. Doors led to what he assumed were private rooms. He couldn't even start to comprehend how many books and scrolls there were, how much knowledge was stored in this place.

He turned to the Druid. "This is, this is astounding!" he exhaled, not caring that he was stuttering.

The elder smiled. "This isn't even all of it." Pointing at some doors in the side aisles, he continued. "Much like Catholic cloisters and abbeys, there's a courtyard surrounded by other buildings. The tower and turrets in the corner give you a splendid view of the treetops."

Severus simply stared at the Druid, unable to believe his words. After a chuckle, the man returned to his explanation. "A bell will ring at 7am, noon, 7pm and midnight, one can easily forget time when ensconced in these walls. If you are looking for a certain book, or even a certain topic of research, you can always call upon the library elves. They are tasked with taking care of this library, and know it, and it's content, inside out."

With a nod of understanding, Severus longingly eyed the books displayed in front of him.

"I will leave you to your exploration," the Druid said softly, understanding Severus' urge to learn.

With a polite node, Severus took off amongst the innumerable shelves.

On May 5th, Severus realized someone was approaching him, and then the perfume of citrus flowers and parchment, and the sensation of joy, just reached him. Athena's hips swaying, making their seductive trek up to meet him, and then a feeling of calmness and familiarity formed around him, as he acknowledged the newcomer. Minerva smiled, and was about to move a chair, when he wordlessly made a chair move to accommodate her, next to him, at his working table in the library. She had tears in her eyes. She was so beautiful, and yet the only feeling she evoked in him was one of gratitude.

He had been reading about Magical Creatures and their development. Athena took his hand and pulled him into a hug.

Severus and Athena moved away from the premises, and once in the open she spoke to him:

"Severus, I'm so glad, so glad you are safe, and whole."

"Stop crying Minerva, I'm not good with your tears… I can barely stop feeling like an open wound."

Minerva smiled and with that her Selkie face became like a radiant apparition. Severus only sighed and said:

"So that's the big secret?, you are a Selkie?"

"I thought you figured it out back in September of 88?"

"I did, and I held on to it, and Occluded that memory as a treasure, even as I felt myself slipping away from life, no one knew, it was my secret, the one thing that was truly mine"... "and now look at me? I'm not dead, I never felt this strong before"… "I find it difficult to conceive that this is my face, staring back at me in the mirror… the beauty around overwhelms me, and then all the flowers, and people full of hope… and the simple things, Merlin's limp tit!, I cannot eat in silence if not surrounded by a bunch of fangirls, female or male… bunch of magical tree huggers!...well HELL!... how Minerva, how am I supposed to inspire fear?, if all around I am revered as though I'm a teen celebrity?, in this wretched house of rest "The little Brussels Playhouse?"... "and, one other thing, if I have to hear the song "Let it be, by the shaggy haired Beatles one more time… I swear I'm going to kill!"

Minerva was laughing so hard her face turned red. She composed herself and a soft glow enveloped her completely, as the spiritual and the tangible magic became one, and gently she spoke:

"My darling Severus."

Severus froze his ranting as the voice in Minerva became like an echo, surrounded by wind chimes. The animals and the forest made a pause, and an Elder Druid cracked in apparition to keep guard, as the Goddess took form and spoke to the young male Selkie, in the shape of Selkie Minerva.

"For so long you devoted your loyalty to cruel masters. My loving daughter of Selkies noticed the injustice and plead mercy for you… now you stand here, no longer a servant, but free to be happy or miserable, but just yourself… you have been given life, beauty and a new purpose, heal Severus, heal dark Prince of Serpents, others are suffering the tragedy of war, the tragedy of sadness and loss… heal and nurture health in others, even before Minerva, you were a gifted man, use these talents and serve the Mother Goddess, that is my will."

Severus knelt and embraced Minerva's legs, weeping like a man awakening from death into life, and finally he was able to let go of the pain, the pressure on his chest. He wept for his freedom and because he felt, he could allow himself, for the first time since childhood, to be completely happy.

A bit after, when Minerva and Severus were enjoying lunch in one of the restaurants, Minerva catching Severus up on what was happening in England, he noticed them again from the corner of his eye. Really, it was starting to become bloody ridiculous!

A group of women, five or six, were sitting at a table not far away, eyeballing him. Wait, was that a man in their midst? Severus groaned, things were just getting worse and worse. They were all giggling madly. It seemed they were trying to coax one of them to come over to him. Oh, how he wished that would not happen.

He returned his attention to Minerva, only to see her smirk at him.

"What?!" he snapped, grubbly.

It earned him a peal of laughter. "It seems you've attracted some attention."

Severus grumbled in response. "They bloody damn well keep following me. Apparently, they never learned manners, and the good grace to leave a person well alone."

"Why don't you try scowling at them?" Minerva mocked him.

"That doesn't help! They faint! Granted, it buys me time to get away, but it seems to make them even more determined to follow me around. They won't stop!"

Again, Minerva was laughing, which in turn made the fangirls scowl. It was clear to Severus that the human heart and attraction, were quite fickle elements, and he better move with care around them, that much was obvious. It was then that a girl, the most unattractive of the lot, got up and walk to where Minerva and Severus. She had a camera and said:

"Hi, my name is Sunny and, my friends and I, we are visiting from Santander Spain… I wonder, would it be okay to take a picture from both of you?"

Minerva smiled like a child at a toy store and added:

"As a matter of fact Sunny, I'm a photographer, I could just take the pictures of you and the Potions Master here."

Sunny opened her eyes as wide as saucers, and said:

"Potions?, that's one of the majors I'm working on, I'm going to be a healer… but you don't look the type to be a potions master..."

Minerva was close to goofing off, but she kept a neutral expression, while Severus tried glaring, and Sunny blushed, then she said:

"You must be a prodigy, right?"

Severus then began blushing and nodded, then added:

"The youngest potion master in a century, I was told."

Sunny nodded and said:

"Wow, so you have a beautiful brain and a sexy presentation, not only a prodigy, but and oddity?"

Minerva lost it and laughed out loud. She tried covering it with a clearing her throat, but lost it again, she took the picture of scowling Severus, which looked like _Intense Severus_ , then his eyes turn to slits, which was _naughty Severus,_ and then, Sunny got more brave and tackle hugged him. Mind you, she was a bit smaller than Minerva and him, so it was like launching a brown haired spanish missile shot, which resulted into, _Surprise Severus_.

Sunny said goodbye, and walked towards the cheering crowd and Severus mumbled:

"If Sunny had been born in Britain, and about to be sorted for a house in Hogwarts?, no doubt she would have been a bonafide Gryffindor."

Minerva hugged him and said to his ear:

"Yes, dark prince of serpents, a Gryffindor indeed, I'm so proud of you!. Come on, let's go, before the entourage decides to follow her example and you are kidnapped by a bunch of teens."

Minerva took him to the pond and the two stood in contemplation. In the quiet She added:

"Male Selkies exist, and just like females, they are quite rare...I'm telling you this, because it's probable you will be summoned."

"What?"

"Female Selkies usually get lured and trapped, rarely summoned. Male Selkies usually get summoned, rarely do they get trapped… It's the way of the _Inssigli People_ Severus, the way of _our people_...Seven tears will summon you, but not just any tears, but the tears of your soulmate… instinct is going to play a key role. Your brain is going to fight you, but the sensual nature of your adoptive heritage, is going to take the lead, and as extreme as it sounds?, your only action will be to nurture her in every way, to bond to her, and to conceive children…to you, it will seem she is the living incarnation of the mother Goddess, and you her willing mate."

For a moment it all seemed too much, but then again, being alive after the attack of Nagini was just as much, so the young Male Selkie, kept his own counsel.

Minerva smiled one of her elusive smirks and added:

"I don't want to hide under the glamour anymore, I want to retire from Hogwarts, I have enough money saved to do whatever I want. I've been saving for decades, but I want to go with a bang… I mean, Albus Dumbledore dropped from the astronomy tower, I chased the last Headmaster, Severus Snape out in a duel, it's becoming a tradition, leaving the Headmaster's seat in a most dramatic action, on your way out of Hogwarts..."

Severus agreed and added in low voice:

"Maybe you should write out your memoirs, take your time, edit until you are good and ready"... "and when the book hits the stores?, melt the glamour away."... "I mean, add shock value to the retirement… laugh at their gaping faces, as the lot realizes, a breathtakingly gorgeous Selkie was hidden underneath the green tartan robes, and they, the magical English community in its entirety, can all kiss your fanny, since they are no longer your problem, yes, that sounds like a plan?"

Minerva looked at Severus as though he had grown a second head, and then started nodding, then jumping and then she tackled and hugged him and kissed his cheek, she added:

"Yes Severus, that is a fantastic idea!"

"Oh my God Minerva, I was being sarcastic!"

"I don't care!... thank you Severus, you are one amazing little brother."

"You are welcome." He answered, rolling his eyes.

Minerva and Severus continued looking at the water, and Severus broke the silence. He said:

"Did you know I have Slavic roots?"

"No."

"It's far removed, but my mother fell in love with the idea of an exotic origin. Before the final battle I uncovered her diary, she wanted to call me Yasen, I think it means Ash Tree, anyway, my father hated the idea, and still my mother decided, on the first name, but she dreamt of calling me Yasen Prince… and I kind of like it, I'm going to honor my mother's wishes, I mean, you know that I'm Severus Snape, but to the rest of the world I'm dead, so?, new life, new name and a new purpose for me."

"Sounds like a sensible plan, mister Prince."


	2. Feels like Hogwarts!

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. JKR does, and we appreciate the fact that she has a great sense of style and humor, to let us play with her characters. The plot is ours. Ernest is a wonderful figment of both our imaginations._**

 **Chapter 2.-** **Feels like Hogwarts!**

 **1 July 2001.** London, England. 12 pm.

Hermione was feeling absolutely giddy as she Apparated to Grimmauld Place. She had a leave for four weeks off from work. It wasn't easy to manage around the muggle relations department, since the end of war.

The actions of the Death Eaters and their Leader Voldemort, had turned the relations between the non magicals and the magicals difficult. Voldemort left too many scars, on both worlds. She had worked continuously for over two years, but minister Shacklebolt was aware that both the Potters and her were strained, so he gladly authorized the time off, for Harry and Hermione.

Hermione packed all her clothes in a medium-sized suitcase, and was about to go for a month's retreat. For once she had foregone packing books, well except for a bare minimum, maybe twenty or thirty and of course, _Hogwarts a History_ , but she really hoped the library was as well-stocked, as it had seemed in the brochure.

Ginny greeted her, equally as excited. Harry and her would take the opportunity to get to know eachother better. They had been struggling as a couple, both suffering from PTSD, but they refused to give up.

Hermione admired them for their strength. She wondered if she would ever find compatibility like theirs, on a loving mate. Harry joined them in the kitchen, carrying his own luggage, and, of course, their brooms.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Confirmations were heard all around, and the three of them firmly took hold of the invitation.

The note had instructions, the brochure could turn into a portkey, only by the signature magic of the guests, when the three visitors recited the words and activated the enchantment simultaneously. The trio got in place, after one mutual head nod, in one voice the incantation resonated:

" _Portus_ "

Hermione, along with the Potters, felt a tug behind her navel. As usual her balance was off, and she stumbled at landing.

Luckily for her, Harry's hand was already there to support her. He laughed.

"You'll never did get used to it, now did you?" he teased her.

"Oh, shut up Harry!" she huffed, sending a mock glare his way.

She turned as she heard Ginny gasp. It spoke volumes about their state of mind when both Harry and herself drew their wands in reflex.

"Look at it!" Ginny gushed. "This place is beautiful. Look at the building, it's incredible!."

Hermione looked around, and couldn't help but agree with the redhead. They were standing in an ancient forest, the trees around her standing tall, the vibrant green of leaves surrounding them. It almost looked like it was still spring, and not summer. To their left was an enticing looking pond, it's waters clear even from a distance.

She noticed they were standing on a path made of cobblestones, the stones flattened by thousands upon thousands of feet that had treated them. Following the path with her eyes, she noticed a building not far away. Again she had to agree with Ginny, it looked magnificent.

The weathered sandstone blended perfectly with its surrounding. The building reminded her of Hogwarts, sturdy but elegant. High, arched windows adorned the facade in between buttresses. Statues and floral designs decorated the buttresses. Small pinnacles adorned the edge of the slanted roof. Big, wooden, double doors formed the main entrance.

Harry voiced her thoughts: "It reminds me of Hogwarts." He sounded somewhat wistful.

"It does, doesn't it?" Ginny replied, taking her husband's arm.

At a prompting from Hermione, they started the short trek to the front doors. They swung open at their approach. Once inside, the trio stopped, and gaped. The massive entrance hall was open all the way up to the roof. The exposed beams both grand and welcoming.

Settees, ottomans and chairs were scattered throughout the room, mixed with an occasional couch or chaise longue. They were grouped around small tables, and provided light by floating candles. People were lounging about, reading, talking, or simply enjoying a drink.

The room was divided in two by wooden bridges, creating pathways for the upper floors, connecting left and right. Slender, richly decorated columns supported them. On either side of the room there was a staircase, reaching the first bridge, and then continuing in a spiral. All the wood was dark, offsetting beautifully against the pale sandstone.

The walls were adorned with paintings of all ages, styles and corners of the world. Somehow, they formed a perfect unison. Some of them moved, others didn't. Hermione was surprised to see Muggle paintings in this, no doubt, magical building.

In fact, the entire building made her feel home. Somehow, it touched her soul, soothing the pains she was holding, caressing her like a lover. It almost made her cry with want. With the want to be held, to no longer feel alone, to belong.

She sniffed, and glanced at Harry and Ginny, hoping they hadn't noticed. To her delight, it seemed both were too overwhelmed as well, and not paying her any attention. From the corner of her eye, she saw an ancient elf waiting for them to notice him. She frowned, but before she could comment, the elf made a bow.

"Don't worry, Miss Granger, I serve no master. I am here of my own free will, my only purpose is to keep the Playhouse in honor. My name is Bern, if you and your friends would follow me for check-in?"

The trio nodded a bit dumbfounded, and agreed to follow the very elegant and quite respectable looking house elf. With the formalities of check in already met, the friends continued on locating their rooms.

Hermione was escorted to her apartment, and more than a little nervous, she asked the magical tour guide, and host Bern:

"Monsieur Bern, is it true about the library?"

Bern turned around, and smiling with a surprisingly beautiful set of teeth he answered:

"Why yes Miss Granger, the library is real, and the brochure picture doesn't do it justice. If you want to, I'll take you there myself?."

Hermione opened her eyes as wide as saucers and nodded just like a child being promised a visit to an amusement park. Bern waited, as she flicked her wrist and magically accommodated her clothes. She then moved on to the bathroom, braided her hair, and changed her clothes to yoga pants, trainers, and a hoodie. She got her beaded bag, _Accioed_ her lipstick and gloss, and added some bordeaux coloring to her lips for moisture and a spritz of her favorite scent. On her way out, she sighed and reminded herself to refrain from hugging the very nice and helpful Bern.

Bern continued leading her to the courtyard, and the beautiful and heavy wooden door, with red poppies on its framed ironwork. She stepped in and stood still as tears of joy formed in her eyes. She was being silly, she knew, but lately life had been turning quite mediocre, and promises had a way of turning into empty words, so she was ready for disappointment, hence why she packed those thirty books.

But this amazing site, with its arched ceiling, full of light in different shades, the spiral staircases, the rows upon rows of books, and the reading tables, not to mention, the solemn respect for knowledge? The scene displaying in front of her, seem like oxygen to her failing breath. Quietly she stepped in, wondering if she was respectful enough, which made Bern smile, he added in a low tone of voice:

"Miss Granger relax, the library is real… there are bells marking the passage of time. 7 am, noon, 7 pm and midnight. There are other library house elves to serve and they are quite good at discussing any and all topics, so call upon them, I will be at the Playhouse, do enjoy your stay."

"Thank you monsieur Bern." Said Hermione. Bern added: "Just Bern mademoiselle, monsieur makes me feel so old."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Bern bowed and walked outside. In one of the corners from the library, a silent gasp acknowledged the entry of the woman.

Yasen Prince, was busy as always writing his notes with a dicta quill. He was double checking a healing guide for a case he was working on. A victim of Death Eaters, a burned muggle-born teenager, that was allocated in Avignon.

He paid no notice to the entries and exits of the locals and tourists, however, today an oddly familiar shape made an entry. He did a double take, for a moment he thought of Minerva, but no, that wasn't McGonagall at the door trembling.

This woman was young, her attire was not ill-flattering, but more akin to being functional. She was dressed in a burgundy ensemble, painted pants, that made sure to announce the world that she was slim and curvaceous, her perfect apple shaped ass was quite firm, slender ballerina legs, a petite waist, and flat stomach, a strong back, she obviously carried books, and then a voluptuous set of breasts. "She must have ugly hands", he theorized, "definitely, something must be off, because she seems too graceful." A long and thick braid of chest brown curly hair, quite shiny and healthy looking, and then an angelic face. "No something is off", he silently debated.

Potions Master Yasen Prince considered his guidelines, in regards to beautiful women, except for Minerva, and his mother, the fairer sex did not become speechless at the sight of a library. It was even more rare to encounter well formed females in this close environment, it was just like encountering a genuine sea monkey.

He concluded that she definitely was lost, gorgeous creatures like that usually got confused about direction, and left as soon as they realized there was nothing in here, other than parchment and books. Still, like a curious spectator, he waited for the tourist to realize her error, and vacate the premises.

She was graceful and mindful of her manners, just like a pixie in human size, she got close to one of the helpers.

The library elf nodded and presented the guide book to any topic available at site and again, a scent assaulted his senses. She smelled like myrrh, parchment, biscuits, honey and citrus, flowers.

Yasen shifted, her perfume seemed familiar, and it was enticing him. She walked up to him, and like a mist in a desert, or a mirage, he became less certain of his senses, his vision shifted, he noticed her swaying hips, and unlike Minerva, this set of hips, were seductive in their discretion. She smiled with politeness and besides her perfect teeth, the glow of the deep ruby painted lips, made the young male selkie aware, that she was trouble. Yasen looked at her hands, and he fought the self sneering when he realized, that she was, in fact, immaculate. She spoke in a gentle and well read voice:

"Good afternoon, my name is Hermione Granger, and I was told that you are a healer of prestige, um Yasen Prince?, yes?... well healer Prince"... "I was wondering if you had the copy of the latest " _Liquid Magic_ "? The librarian elf commented that it has an interesting article about PTSD and how to treat it along with a new version of a calming draught?"

Yasen felt like a cold running down his back, as it dawned on him, the identity of the delicious young female. It was Miss Granger, crap!. When did she evolve from awkward duckling, to aesthetic naiad?.

Then her beautiful golden eyes blinked, she shifted her face to the side, her eyebrows scrunched, and she added, in a whisper:

"Have we met before?"

He handed the periodical and denied, he got up, and in baritone voice he replied:

"No, excuse me, Miss Granger."

He walked away, and said:

"It's not polite to stare."

Hermione spun around and tried locating the absolute prat, and letting him know just how much less polite she could really be, to self important pompous asses, but then he vanished without a sound.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Severus cursed silently as he strode through the library. "How had Miss Granger, of all people, ended up at the Playhouse? And she had said he seemed familiar. Merlin's balls!"

He ducked in an alcove, opened a well-hidden door, and walked outside, into the forest, hoping nature would calm him.

"This could not be happening! He had to avoid her at all times. The Playhouse was huge, it shouldn't be all too difficult to avoid her. Even the library was vast enough to make sure they never met again."

He stopped his frantic walk and leaned against a tree.

"Sweet Merlin," he thought to himself. "She had looked gorgeous and so BLOODY ENTICING!"

He was used to beautiful women trying to get his attention by now, however, his encounters were even more scarce than his conversations. He had a job, helping others, healing. The dedication to nurturing health in others was part of how he had kept his sanity. He found solace in books, and he loved his privacy. To the world, he was an eccentric healer, a miracle worker, with the social skills of a hermit, and Yasen Prince was fine with that.

Now looking back at Miss Granger, he had to admit, she was no longer the girl he had thought at school. It seemed the war, and time in general, had matured her to a voluptuous, young woman.

With a sigh, he started walking back to the Playhouse, planning how he would avoid Miss Granger. He dared not rely on his changed appearance. She was, after all, the smartest witch of her time. He neared the quidditch fields when another, very familiar, voice washed over him. Practically trembling with trepidation, he looked up.

"Bloody, fucking Harry Potter!" he grumbled. Of course he was here too. That probably meant the redhead wasn't far behind. He groaned, realising he was in trouble. Deciding to find out what had been happening with the Golden Trio the last three years, he headed towards the main building in search of Minerva. Selkie blood beckoned, like the whistle, that one or two other siblings were in the area, at the present time.

Hermione was fuming. How dare he presume she would be staring like some besotted teenager? Yes, he was good looking, absurdly good looking in fact, with that raven hair, lean body, and those expressive eyes. His hands had looked so elegant, with long fingers, never mind the rude way he had shoved the paper her way.

She shook her head. Looks meant nothing if not accompanied by at least a minimum of intelligence. His presence in the library, obviously taking notes, had spoken in his advantage, but his idiotic comment had all but wiped away his initially good first impression. The arrogant prat!

Dropping herself in the chair he had vacated, she read the titles of the books he left behind: 'Unburning Dark Magic, a Healers Guide', 'Deep Tissue Healing by Transplant, when all else fails' and 'Scar reducing Potions and Salves." Blinking in surprise, she re-read all three titles.

Hermione denied, and considered: "There was no way that man was a _Healer_ , not with his sour demeanor."

She was certain she had never seen him before, but somehow he had seemed familiar. Something about him, she didn't know what, gave her the impression she was supposed to know him. And whether she wanted to admit it or not, that baritone voice had struck a cord. It had vibrated within her, even though the words he spoke were utterly unacceptable.

Hermione breathed slowly and exhaled, she needed to keep her sanity, and said to herself: "Right, so this place is not perfect, it has its share of morons, phew, good!, it's real." She smiled and decided to double check the books on the table, she was after all quite curious, and like a good Gryffindor, up for a challenging topic.

Meanwhile, Minerva and Ernest were walking into the registry of the Little Brussels Playhouse, sorting their sign-in as the new honeymooners on site, and the couple were laughing and hugging and by their loving gestures, made several of the patrons jealous.

To all it seemed like the Fae Queen and King decided to grace the hall, and with them the allure, like a delicate veil, seemed to follow.

Ginny Potter was walking down the staircase and noticed how a very beautiful couple just walked in, and behind them in long strides a young, dark, breathtakingly gorgeous male, attired in black, also followed, the newest arrivals. The youngest male Fae asked in a annoyed baritone voice to the dark Fae female:

"Minerva?"

Ginny did a double take and stepped closer, as the voice of the Dark Fairy Queen, replied in a very familiar tone:

"Yasen, how are you darling?"

Ginny blinked and sat at the staircase, waiting for the outcome. She was excited, this looked promising. It was then, that the Fae Dark King, turned to inspect the hall and noticed her, he drew a megawatt smile, that made Ginny stutter, even though she wasn't talking. He got close to her, while Ginny felt that she wanted to have the ground open and swallow her. He took out a little notebook and a fountain pen, and said:

"You are Ginny Potter, right?... you're the captain of the Holyhead Harpies, right?, can I have your autograph?"

Ginny blinked and then blushed, then nodded like an automaton, and shyly took his pen and scribbled the autograph, it was then that she asked:

"What's your name?"

He answered:

"Ernest, uh, Ernest Finch-Fletchley- McGonagall, you should hyphenate the McGonagall, I'm taking her last name… that's her, isn't she something?"

Ginny Potter dropped the notebook, then blinked and realized what she did, and immediately sought to correct it.

She tried to pick it up and ended up head butting Ernest, since he, too, considered picking up the notepad, at the same time, both of them cried, "Omph and Ahh".

Harry Potter really liked the Quidditch field, the weather and wind were idyllic, after a test fly he couldn't wait to share the news to Ginny, so he flew to the entry door and noticed a beautiful couple of dark hair siblings greeting one another and his wife at the base of the staircase, blushing like a ripe tomato, while talking to man.

Next, he noticed how his wife looked in shock to the siblings and then back at the man in front of her, her gaping mouth, as she realized she dropped what she was holding on to a moment before, her empty hands, and then the collision of the two heads, he couldn't help himself, after the entire comical exchange and goofed at the accidental bump.

He ran up to Ginny and said, with mirth:

"Ginny, are you alright?"

"No you bespectacled git, I just headbutted the gentleman… Mister Finch-Fletchley McGonagall."

Harry turned around and noticed the very pretty Dark Veela male and repeated like a berk:

"Finch-Fletchley McGonagall?... as in married to Minerva McGonagall?, wait are you related to Justin?"

It was then that a Goddess of Dark Hair and obsidian eyes reached the three people on the floor and asked with concern:

"Are you alright Dear?"

Harry was about to answer, when Ginny knocked his intentions down. She said: "She is asking the male Veela, Harry, it's her mate..."

Another voice replied with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Selkie."

Ginny and Harry looked astonished to the second most attractive male in the Lobby. They felt even more out of element, for crying out loud, it was like first year at Hogwarts all over again, the only thing that was missing was a Malfoy and the Sorting Hat, because it looked like their childhood awkwardness was coming back in style.

It was then that the term selkie, rang a bell in Ginny, she cleared her throat and said:

"Selkie?... are you kidding?... Selkies don't exist!... I mean, sirens and mermaids are the norm, tree naiads, water sprites and veela, but Selkies are the most rare… they live in lochs and are lured...and wait...McGonagall?... what are you saying?" Ginny looked at the female SELKIE, and Harry Potter looked at Ginny and then at the Dark Nymph, and joined the dots, in the absence of Ginny's voice:

"You!, you are Headmistress McGonagall!?"

Yasen Prince smiled, and so did Ernest to many last names, and his mate Minerva. The Fae Queen in question smiled with calmness, and nodded in agreement to the question, while Yasen added:

"Well what do you know? Harry Potter has a brain? Will the surprises never end?"

Harry and Ginevra knew that the two were reliving the past now, because moments before, they felt awkward and where missing a Malfoy to complete the scene, well the flashback feeling was complete, no thanks to that comment made by the good looking mule, in black.

Which in turn made Minerva react and she slapped his big head and replied:

"Mister Prince do behave, otherwise I will smack you again, no brother of mine is rude!" She then added to the poor couple gaping at her:

"Yes mister and madame Potter, I'm Minerva McGonagall, and it's good thing you are here, because I'm doing the presentation of my memoirs in just two days from now, if you want to join us at our dinner table?, I would be more than glad to give you the highlights, oh and by the way mrs. Potter, amazing recollection on the magical lore, no doubt Care of Magical Creatures was your favorite subject?"

Ginny got up and added a bit shyly:

"About that, I was jealous of Fleur, and wanted to see if I could find some trash on the gorgeous blond, by her heritage... I didn't, but it was an interesting read, plus, I was told by the same book that the Selkies were an oddity, and I believed it… so."

Ernest smiled and added to her comment:

"Nonsense, you were driven, and there is nothing more attractive in a woman, than her desire to excel at common and fae knowledge, to keep her killing instinct, sharp… a warrior through and through, don't tell me, you were a Gryffindor?"

Ginny blushed and nodded, then asked: "You were a Slytherin?" Ernest smiled with genuine warmth, and said: "What gave me away?" Ginny answered. "Silver Tongue." Ernest laughed and said, "It's so nice to finally meet you, both of you."

Harry nodded and then replied to Minerva's invitation:

"Madame McGonagall, it would be a pleasure to join you at the dinner table." Minerva smiled and added:

"It's good to see you again Harry, and might I introduce you to healer Yasen Prince?"

Harry nodded in respect, and acknowledgment. "Healer Prince, nice to meet you sir."

Yasen Prince became speechless by the gesture of civility by a Potter, however, he recovered and he too, nodded and added:

"Nice to meet you mr and mrs Potter, please forgive my rudeness, it was out of line and Minerva is correct, I should mind my manners."

"No harm done, I guess we will be seeing you as well at dinner?"

"I'll do my best to make it."

"Very well, excuse us… Ginny I want you to take a look at what I just uncovered."

Ginny and Harry mounted the brooms and flew away, while Yasen stood dumbfounded by the very mature attitude of the Potters, maybe it was time to bury the hatchet?

Healer Prince turned around, and Hermione Granger was walking straight to him. She had one of the books 'Scar reducing Potions and Salves' in her hands.

She look ready for battle, and Ernest and Yasen became mute at the aura of power displayed by the woman in burgundy. Minerva recognized her, however, before she could call out her star pupil, the young woman had her attention on Mister Prince.

Hermione came to a stop, rose her chin, narrowed her eyelids, and asked in a firm yet curious tone to the healer in black in front of her:

"Can you heal scar tissue, from a dark magical dagger, with one of the salves, or potions in this book?"

She looked quite sober in her attitude, however, Yasen was two seconds away from dismissing her. She, on the other hand, wasn't going to be discarded. She placed the book under her arm and then uncovered her forearm, turned it around and snapped her fingers.

The carved word _"Mudblood"_ became noticeable like a web of somber nightmares on her otherwise perfect skin.

Words failed the potions master, the reality of the horrors she had lived, became unavoidable. Unfortunately, his mute and shocked response sent the wrong signal to miss Granger. She took his silence as indifference, she snapped her fingers and the glamour, plus cloth, covered her arm once more. She nodded and said:

"My apologies healer Prince, you must be quite busy… I will leave you to continue with your day." She walked up the staircase, and left him a pillar of salt.

Then he heard silent sobs, and Ernest just turned to his wife and embraced her, he added:

"Minnie, don't cry."

Minerva held on to Ernest and said in a whisper. "They lost their childhood Ernest… I never knew, what damage she endured, she never confided in me, not after her first year, since I dismissed the theory of the Philosopher's Stone, she never trusted me completely again… She walked into our world full of hope, a naive child, and that crazy bitch Lestrange tortured her and branded her. I was protected by my glamour, my lies, Harry and the Weasleys were protected somewhat by Albus, but she was branded… I can't help feeling guilty, because I couldn't protect her..."

Ernest gently rocked his wife and said:

"It's okay dear, we will find a way to fix this, come now, let us rest, it has been a full day, and I have a headache. Madame Potter packs a mean head punch."

Minerva quietly laughed, and walked away surrounded by her husband's arms.

Yasen Prince concluded that he was the latest and most efficient IMBECILE oaf, on the face of the planet.

The head administrator of the Little Brussels Playhouse, Bern, just looked at him with disappointment, to which Yasen added:

"What are you looking at Bern?"

"I'm looking at you, a caveman in need of finesse."

The elegant magical worker, turned around and he left him standing.

Hermione got to her apartment suite, and locked the door behind her. It was pointless to be so mortified, she kept saying to herself, that expectations were a waste of time. So she kept her cool face, until she crossed the door, once inside she left her tears roll. Soon she was sobbing and then, all of the pain of old wounds made an appearance and wrecked the last vestiges of self control.

She wasn't perfect, she was jaded, and she tried so hard to fit, but she still had to learn the intricacies of timing and asking for help. This place, in a funny way, reminded her of Hogwarts, and now, she felt like the little swot raising her arm, to ask a question. Unbelievably, people were still shocked at her brash questions. Except this time instead of a hand, it was a _"Mudblood"_ scar making the appearance.

She realized her makeup was a mess, so she went to the bathroom to take it off and draw a bath. Water always made her feel safe, and once inside the tub's confine, she stretched in its warmth.

It had been a long shot, asking that prat about the possibilities mentioned in the book, but when she saw him standing in the lobby, she had acted on a whim. She had gambled that he was, after all, a healer. One would think that, after so long, she had learned to ignore those whims, and to always plan ahead. They only brought pain and disappointment.

Letting out a sigh, she shook her head. Silly her. The biggest library she had ever seen was at her disposal. Screw that selfish idiot, she would do her research, and find the cure herself. If she could find Voldemort's horcruxes, then she could find a cure for her scar. She frowned, in a way it was rather sad that finding those horcruxes was her biggest achievement in life.

A white flash made her jump up in surprise, water splashing over the sides of the tub. It instantly dried as soon as it touched the floor. Blinking, still seeing spots from the flash on her retina, it took her some time to notice the bag on the countertop next to the sink.

Wordlessly, she summoned it to her, and lowered it to the ground next to the tub. Unknown packages were a hazard, even if they appeared in a place such as the Playhouse. The content of the paper bag made her smile: a bottle of wine, chocolates, tickets of some sort, and a book. Silently, she thanked whoever had sent it to her.

Propping herself up, letting some extra warm water flow into the tub, she levitated the book so she could read. " _ **The Secret Life of the Transfiguration Mistress.**_ "' Wondering why on earth someone wanted her to read this book, she opened the cover. Inside there was a short dedication:

" _Only a few have known and guarded my secret. Those, of course are the first I need to thank, even though most already have left on their next, big adventure._

 _To those who knew me, but never really knew me: Gotcha!_

 _I have been hiding for years, but now, let me tell you the story of the real me._

 _With kind regards,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, former Headmistress of Hogwarts, Mistress in Transfiguration"_

Hermione's eyes grew impossibly wide. A memoir of McGonagall? She had been hiding? How? Intrigued, she turned the page, and started reading.

Before she knew, the heating charm had to be cast, then she noticed her pruney skin. She walked out, dried herself, applied moisturizer in a flash, ordered lunch, opened the bottle of expensive wine, and continued reading. The book was a page turner. She couldn't picture Minerva McGonagall being so playful and vengeful, wait, not vengeful, righteous, and every time she ended a chapter it was with a smile, even though she had lost so many loved ones.

The level of respect she had for her old head of house was rising, and once she finished the book, she looked it over, and wondered if there would be a second part. So many secrets, and her lovers just seemed so handsome, and the censored pictures of Albus D. in the buff, wow, now she couldn't help giggling like a child.

She closed the book, took one of the chocolate truffles and sighed. Amazing, she could have just decided to be miserable and sulk, but this place was just like the room of requirement, it knew how to keep people, herself particularly, out of a funk. Then she looked outside her window and noticed the Potters just playing tag while flying. Hermione realized that life was still good, regardless of the Malfoys, and the dark unhelpful pompous healers, in this world. Again she smiled and said:

"Oh, my God!, professor McGonagall and professor Snape got down and dirty on 1988!, hooray for inter house UNITY!, and Gryffindor SCORES!"

She goofed off and laughed, then decided to let Ginny know of her discovery. She still had the coin from the DA club, and send a message. Ginny replied that she had news too and to get ready and pretty for dinner, they had an invitation, glam invitation, that is.

Hermione, got her sleekeazy hair kit, and asked one of the service elfs for beauty care. Half an hour later, miss Granger waltzed out of her room looking like a pixie princess, to meet Ginny Potter.

Hermione was wearing a mauve dress, and silver, while Ginny was wearing a frost blue ensemble. Both of them looked like exotic and graceful creatures of myth. Men around bowed and mrs Potter smiled, while Harry looked like a proud husband and brother, walking with one lady on each arm.

Hermione was over the moon, she was relaying the most juicy details about her book, and Ginny was telling her about the crazy encounter at the Lobby and Harry, well, Harry was quietly listening.

It was then, that Minerva McGonagall dressed in a bottle green ensemble and silver greeted them at the entry of the restaurant. She smiled and said:

"Good evening Harry, Ginny and Hermione."

Hermione and Ginny nodded, while Harry became a little detached. He wasn't trusting of people saying they were one person, and then coming out as different on a book. Minerva noticed, and she said in a low voice.

"You don't believe it's me, do you Harry?"

"Can you blame me?"

"No, but it's me… do you remember on the beginning of May 2nd 1998, Amycus Carrow was expecting to catch you in the Ravenclaw's common room, you were hiding under the invisibility cloak. Amycus became angered that he couldn't catch you, and spat on my face. You materialized and crucioed him, and I in returned said, that was very gallant of you?"

"Ginny no one knew you were manipulated by one of Tom's Horcruxes in your first year, only Dumbledore, and your family, and me. "

"Hermione, you crafted those Galleons that delivered Marietta Edgecomb as a Snitch and I was so proud of you!"

The trio all had tears in their eyes, and then Minerva snapped her fingers, and the glamour of old McGonagall appeared for seconds only to quickly fade back to the gorgeous dark haired Selkie.

"I couldn't tell you, this truth, would have been used in one way or another to hurt, and I was responsible for so many generations. It broke my heart to see you three taking a distance after your first years. I'm so sorry Harry, Ginny and Hermione, I'm sorry if I failed you, wonderful, resourceful, brave children, you deserved a better childhood..."

In one swift move Minerva was enveloped by three pairs of arms, all of them at a loss, and sobbing, just as said children, in the arms of one of their mother's figures, of their Hogwarts years.

After a while, Harry and Ginny calmed down, shortly hugging Minerva a bit more tightly, before letting go of her and holding onto one another. Hermione held on a bit longer before, she too, slowly released the transfiguration mistress.

Minerva looked at the disarray of young ones, and with a flick of her wrist, moments later, everyone was looking less like a mess and more akin to when they first met. Ginny said:

"Professor McGonagall, would you please teach me that charm? I know it will become in handy at my household."

Minerva nodded and the four walked up to the table.


	3. Excuse me, the What?

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, JKR and Warner Brother's do. We own this plot and darling Ernest.**

 **A/N: Thank you for your support to all our readers. Please don't forget to review. HUGS, from Noppoh and me (Madie080802) a.k.a the chicks that love Slytherins!, or WineChocolate.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3. "Excuse me, the What?"**

Yasen was not happy. Even though he had promised Mr. Potter that he would 'do his best to make it' to dinner, he had no intention of actually going. Minerva, however, had seen through his act, and had showed up at his room to drag him down. Did she not realise they could recognize him?

"Yasen, dear," she had said, "look at this as the ultimate test of your transformation."

He continued to protest, but she had merely put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. Mumbling, he changed into dress robes. There was no avoiding it, Minerva would levitate him down, if that was what it would take.

So now he was sitting at the dinner table next to Ernest, scowling. At least the groupies would be diverted by the presence of his two best friends. He hoped dinner would be over soon, and he wasn't expected to keep conversation flowing. He was present, that was all that counted.

Hearing Minerva return from the hallway, he cast a glance her way. The Potters were being followed by a bushy haired witch, and he bit his tongue to prevent from swearing. Of course they had invited her along, the evening couldn't get any better.

When she emerged from behind the Potters, coming into full view, he gasped. He jerked up out of his seat, acknowledging the presence of a lady through the etiquette that was ingrained in him during his years as a Slytherin.

Vaguely he heard Ernest chuckle as he, too, stood. Yasen paid him no mind. He couldn't even if he wanted to, the apparition in front of him had drawn all his attention. The mauve color of her dress complimented her skin colour. Her bushy hair was drawn back into a bushy bun, looking both unmanageable and absolutely elegant. He noticed her wand was pinned through it. The dress hugged her body and flared out at the waist. It was modest, but showed off those finely shaped legs.

He looked at her bare arms, and suddenly remembered the ugly scar, covered by glamours. It caused a twitch in his chest. She was so beautiful, she should not have to hide anything, but he understood why she did it.

Ernest kissed Minerva on the cheek, and pulled out her chair. Harry mirrored Ernest's actions, pulling out a chair for Ginny. Minerva shot him a glance, and he didn't need his Legilimens skills to know its meaning. Suppressing some annoyed grumbling, he, too, took a chair and pulled it out. Hermione acknowledged him with a nod. She gracefully took her seat, but he could see she was still upset with him.

Dinner progressed easily. Conversation turned out to be a balancing act. Minerva and the trio were reminiscing about Hogwarts. The twinkle in her eyes was becoming eerily like that of the late Albus Dumbledore. She kept glancing at him, almost daring him to slip up. Something which, of course, never happened.

It irked him, however, that Hermione seemed to completely ignore him. Both Harry and Ginny tried to draw him into the conversation, but Hermione spoke to everyone but him. There was no subtlety about it, bloody Gryffindor. He didn't really know why he would care. It shouldn't bother him, but it did. He tried to reason it was for the best, she, of the three of them, was most likely to figure out his identity.

Minerva's laughter snapped him out of his scrutiny. He noticed her glance his way once more, and somehow knew he wasn't going to like what she was about to say next.

"Oh, Hermione," she laughed, "do you remember in first year, when you set poor Severus on fire?"

Yasen nearly jumped out of his seat, only years of spying and hiding his true feelings prevented him from actually doing so. The girl had what?! Next to him, Ernest was chuckling again. Whether is was because of the story, or because he had noticed his reaction, Yasen didn't know.

Hermione turned beet red. "Well, I thought he was jinxing Harry's broom!"

He had been trying to save the boy, for Merlin's sake. He scowled at Hermione, remembering the incident. It had ruined one of his better robes.

"Everything all right Mr. Prince?" Ginny asked.

Yasen recovered. "Yes,' he answered curtly, turning his attention back on Hermione. "You set a teacher on fire when you were 11 years old?"

She looked up at him, still embarrassed. "Well I was 12, and no, not exactly, I set part of his robes on fire. Nothing too dangerous! Just to distract him."

"Because you thought he was jinxing Harry's broom?"

"Yes."

"Why did you think that he would do that?"

"He was a right git, he was the most likely suspect. Plus he wasn't blinking."

Minerva started laughing outrageously, drawing attention in the restaurant, while Yasen scowled and fought the impulse to berate the woman sitting next to him. He had to remind himself she did not know it was him. Drawing a deep breath, he managed to ground out 'I see' before leaning back in his chair.

Hermione was enjoying the reactions she was getting from the table and while blushing, she added: "He was a very difficult teacher… now I understand he was under a lot of strain most of the time, but to me, he was frightening, tall, imposing, brilliant, snarky… I, I wanted so much to get on his good graces… but it was so hard to even get a glance and, to a 12 year old, a girl, that from time to time forgot how to use magic, well it wasn't easy… and I made a mistake, I thought that he was hurting Harry and I had to protect my friend… I wish I could say I'm sorry to him… but oh well, sometimes things don't go according to plan."

Yasen had the experience of a spy when it came to schooling his features, but at that moment in particular, he could have been struck down with a feather. He had the urge to hold her hand, to comfort her sorrow, but then, he remembered about that scar, so he added in a low tone of voice:

"Miss Granger, you came to me earlier today and asked for my help with your scar." He cleared his throat and took a bit of wine, since the table was a bit too quiet, then he continued.

"There is a treatment. Silver created the scarring, gold can erase it… Nicholas Flamel patented the salve, that can heal your branding, it's quite difficult to brew, but I would like to do it… I'm sorry about my silence earlier to you request, I was in shock, I never thought that you would be the recipient of such hatred… I wasn't indifferent, I was overwhelmed… This salve can heal other hex bruises, like for example Mister Potter's lightning bolt scar, or slicing hexes."

Both Harry and Hermione had huge lumps in their throats. They just nodded and reached out for their goblets to also take a drink. Minerva and Ernest beamed with joy. Ginny added:

"Healer Prince, can I ask how much that is going to cost? Because I have a brother that lost an ear, and the prosthetic ear stands out like a sore thumb, plus, I would like to check the salve for my brother Bill, for his werewolf branding?"

Yasen looked around and realized that these Gryffindors were in fact memorable. They all referred to their scars as though it was laundry to be washed, but their strength of character was palpable. He nodded and replied:

"Of course madame Potter, we will see if the salve is good for those cases, if not, we will check for alternatives. Right now, I'm afraid, I'm working on a difficult case of a victim, of Death Eaters. She was badly burned, and I want to see if we can restore at least thirty percent of her skin."

Hermione, drank and said to him:

"I'm sorry."

Yasen turned to her and asked:

"Pardon me? What? Why?" He was already feeling awkward about apologizing for being a dimwit, but this woman was more disconcerting the more he talked to her. Hermione had tears in her lovely doe brown eyes. She added:

"I was cruel to you, and acted in prejudice."

Yasen felt warning bells. Had she uncovered his secret?. Hermione added: "I doubted you, and your profession… I still have to learn how, and when, to ask for help, and to be less quick in judging people… I'm sorry Healer Prince, I was out of line with you, how can I make it up to you?"

Severus/Yasen, opened his eyes wide as saucers. He thought: "Oh Hell, the earth is coming to an end, a Gryffindor is asking for forgiveness!" However his voice failed. Which had Ernest slapping his head and saying:

"Snap out of it Prince! Invite the girl for dinner, or at least to dance?… which reminds me, Minnie, dear, would you like to dance?"

Harry, Ginny and Minerva sniggered, however, Minerva took his hand and yanked him out to the dance floor. Ernest added: "Oh Babe, you know I love it when you get demanding on me."

The Potters mirrored their example and Ginny added: "Come on you, let's dance..." While Harry just added: "Okay red, you're on."

Hermione said: "Oh dear, romance is in the air… I rather take a walk outside."

To which Yasen said: "Yes, that sounds better, I mean, I don't want to see my sister making out either, even though she is married to that oaf."

Hermione laughed and took a hold of the healer's arm. As the two stepped out, they noticed how the night was clear, the air cool, the moon shining. They found themselves walking to the gardens. At night the flowers and leafs were tinted in silver, along with the grounds, making the foliage ethereal.

It was then that Healer Prince knelt, brought up a pouch, and harvested some plants.

Hermione stepped aside and noticed how his elegant fingers worked. Again, she was struck with a sense of familiarity on him. Yasen noticed the pensive attitude of his companion and said:

"I apologize, Potions is a passion for me, and even though I have a good array of the best ingredients, I just can seem to pass an opportunity, you must be bored?"

Hermione smiled and said:

"No, I find the idea of collecting ingredients quite fascinating myself… I just can't help feeling a little nostalgic, here, this place in a way, takes me back to Hogwarts, but then again, it's such a captivating place on its own right… It must be part of your profession, being a healer, and hearing about crazy anecdotes, but I'm about to confess something, because I believe, this is going to be just between us, healer and patient … I admired Professor Snape, since my very first year in Hogwarts… I agree, burning his coat was wrong… but because of that single opportunity, well, I got to be close to him and verify that he smelled like fresh mowed grass, spices, parchment, soap, eucalyptus and aromatic resins… You must think I'm crazy, but somehow… I'm reminded of him, in this place, and I don't know why I had to share this with you, I guess I still feel guilty, for him passing in such an unkind manner? Still, that's just me, sorry for my rambling."

Yasen just nodded like a berk, this woman slowly but surely was getting under his skin. When she got on her knees and started plucking flowers, he felt an urge to go caveman without finesse, and maul her, just so he could kiss her.

It was then that they were interrupted by giggling.

"Oh Harry this is beautiful, and the water just feels wonderful, come on, take off your pants and take a dive?"

Hermione opened her eyes in fright as she realized that her best friends were naked over the hedge. Then they heard:

"Okay."

"Woo hoo, come here chosen one, I need that talented tongue of yours in my chamber of secrets."

Harry just goofed off and said: "You do know how to charm a bloke Gin, now I'm going to get you!"

Shrieks and laughter followed. Hermione and Yasen kept their crouched position and slowly retreated, both of them blushing like crazy. On all fours they encountered a small elegantly attired body. The two looked up, and found the administrator of the Little Brussels Playhouse Bern, and he, in turn, arched a eyebrow, and questioned:

"Everything alright, Healer Prince, miss Granger?"

To which both nodded and Yasen answered like a little kid. "Yeah Bern, everything is good."

They stood, and brushed off their clothes, looking everywhere but at each other or Bern. The elf stepped aside, and they continued their walk back to the main building.

"Well, that was awkward." Yasen finally ended the silence.

Hermione broke out in laughter. Yasen stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at her in surprise. Her laughter sounded wild, and free, and like all the good things in life. It didn't tinkle like wind chimes, or sound like water trickling down a stream. No, it was full, feminine, like the smaller bells of a bell tower. Like magic itself, he felt the sound envelop him, and lift his spirits.

"That was quite the understatement, Healer Prince," Hermione managed to say. Her breath was slightly hiccuping, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Yasen, call me Yasen." He had no idea why he felt like allowing her this, but it felt _right_.

She looked at him in surprise. "Yasen," she repeated, trying out his name.

He thought his new name had never sounded so beautiful as it did that moment, rolling from her lips.

"You can call me Hermione, if you'd like."

He simply nodded his agreement. In the silence that followed, he wondered what hold this woman had over him. There was just something about her, something that made him want to spend time with her. Mentally, he slapped himself. This was Hermione Granger he was talking about! Annoying know-it-all, former student, goody two-shoes, and half his age! It didn't matter to him that he looked younger than he was, she was still too good for him.

They reached the main building. Like a proper gentleman, he held the door open for her. The smile she send him made him feel pleased about his own gesture.

"This place really is amazing," Hermione mumbled, look upwards in the candle-lit room. The candles were floating freely, illuminating the entire space.

"It truly is," he commented. "I've lived here on and off for two years now, and it never ceases to amaze me."

She turned to him, eyes huge. "You live here? Actually live here?"

"Yes," he answered, wondering why that was so surprising. "You could say I'm a resident Healer, although I take up cases all around Europe."

"Wow, lucky you."

There was another silence. He watched her profile as she continued to gaze into the room. Some tendrils of hair had escaped her bun, and he fought the urge to push them back up. It still astonished him how beautiful she was. Finally, she turned her eyes back to him.

"Thank you for the walk, Yasen. It was really enjoyable. I think I'll retire to my rooms now."

On a whim, he took hold of her hand. He bend down to brush his lips against her knuckles. Hermione blushed prettily, biting her lip and avoiding his eyes.

"It was my pleasure, Hermione."

He slowly lowered her hand, before letting go. With a whispered 'goodbye', Hermione turned and walked away. His gaze followed her until she was out of sight. What on earth possessed him? Opening doors? Kissing her hand? He shook his head in denial. It was a good thing he was leaving for Avignon early the next day.

Hermione was floating on a cloud, until she got to her room and looked at her reflection in the mirror: Leafs on her gown, her hair two seconds away from loosening, her puffy eyes and her hands full of dirt.

"And, he kissed my hand good night?" she said to the reflection. She undressed and washed her face, then took a shower. But then again, she had the most wonderful time, since, well, since her date with Viktor Krumm. Oh God!, no, she was not going to think about Ron here. Ron was as welcome as a punch in the gut, so no!

Then she remembered Ginny and Harry, frolicking naked in the pond, and she felt like bashing her head on the wall. "Why do I have to listen to their romantic babbling?, Merlin!, strike me deaf when those two get frisky!" She plead to the heavens.

Her eyes caught the book of the memoirs, and she decided to read about Minerva and Severus Snape. For some odd reason, that episode made her giggle like a 4 year old. She admonished herself. I mean, the dead should be left to rest and, well, it's not nice to look at other people's secrets, but then again?... it's so much fun seeing a sexy portrait of someone's glorious butt, and Professor Snape had a body to die for.

Hermione fanned herself and then laughed, she got some chocolate and enjoyed the view of the magical pics. And in glorious color, the images of a 28 year old Potions Master Snape at the podium, at a table, laughing, and then sleeping covered only by a sheet. "Oh my God!, the man was hung like a horse!"

She had a new resolution now, as soon as she was back in England, she would get a picture of sleepy Potions master reprinted in a Poster Size. That bad boy was going to get the proper adoration, and she was just the disciple to do it.

She fell asleep hugging the book. She knew she was silly, but she loved the idea of the secret life of Severus Snape, sexy Slytherin extraordinaire.

The morning came, and birds were singing. She opened her groggy eyes and said:

"Shut up, you flying chickens!" Her head hurt and she made a note to herself:

"Self control is good, but damn, the book, the chocolate and the wine, were a perfect party."

Hermione washed and went down for breakfast. There she found the two couples feeding each other at a different tables. She said to herself. "Yeah, love is in the air alright."

She let out a sigh. It felt wrong to interrupt Harry and Ginny, she would be the proverbial third wheel. She could hardly go sit with McGonagall, that would be even more wrong. Sitting on her own was downright pathetic. Resigned, she decided to return to her room for breakfast.

She got to her room and ordered her meal. She smiled a little bit after. She was sure that the brochure mentioned seminars, art, and a very popular feature: a spa.

Hermione was alone by choice, and she was happy with her solitude. Ron and her were a big train wreck waiting to happen. So, she said to herself, alone did not mean lonely. Now she could stay in a library until closing time, she did one load of laundry, instead of three, she could go to a store and try ten pieces of clothing without an orange body guard, annoyed at her because he was missing a Quidditch game on the wizarding network.

She turned around and noticed her reflection in the vanity mirror, she said:

"Chin up Granger, and soak up all the sun you can get… and if you could live, before Ronald and you turned into a couple?, you can live after Ron and the breakup… all by yourself."

She got up, walked down the staircase, and went to the front desk of the lobby to get a schedule of the listed activities on the Playhouse. True to form, there were seminars for self healing.

Healing with art. Concerts and lectures on all type of topics, including erotica. She noticed that Minerva and Ginny were already signed up, so she asked:

"Bern, how can I sign up for this lecture?"

Bern smiled and answered:

"You just did." He snapped his fingers and her name became part of the list, she nodded and thanked him.

Three days later, Hermione had a lovely tan, and was having a ball at finger painting, making a mess. It was a good thing that she was sporting her faded old jeans, sandals and a sheer like cotton button shirt, indeed, a practical girl at work. Her hair was up in her messy bun and she was wearing bordeaux lipstick.

Yasen was looking for her, since his treatment was more than a success and he wanted to share the news. His patient had her skin restored on sixty percent of her body. She needed to rest, but the healers at Avignon had orders to do another two treatments on her, and to complete the physical treatment. Healer Prince suggested that she had a follow up psychological check up, before being released.

The girl had cried and said that she was thankful to the mother Goddess, and for the miracle of his medicine. Healer Yasen had blushed, and thanked her for her kind words.

Now, back at the Little Brussels Playhouse, Yasen found Hermione laughing and enjoying the freedom of color, and even though she had a bit of it on her blouse, and her forehead, where she had removed a strand of hair, the light bathed her, and recreated her into a fire sprite. Her smile froze him on the spot.

Ernest and Minerva were walking on their way back to their lodgings when they took notice of Healer Prince staring with intensity towards an art student. Ernest made a signal to Minnie and both sneaked up to Yasen. Once they could also see the object of the young male Selkie's admiration, Ernest couldn't help voicing out his thoughts:

"Yeah, he's lost… our little brother is besotted with the golden girl from Gryffindor… careful Prince, those sink their claws in and don't let go… but then again, why would you want to be released from her grasp?, chin up Prince, go Slytherin!"

Minerva laughed and said:

"Ernest my money is on her, on miss Granger jumping his bones. It's Gryffindor who's is getting the dark Prince here, and wiping the floor with the score."

Hermione noticed Healer Prince up front, she signaled him and the McGonagall's to get near. Yasen nodded and approached. When he came as close as three steps, and regarded the amature painting, he once more froze and gaped, just like a fish out of water, while Minerva and Ernest opened their eyes as big as saucers.

A small picture was next to the painting, and it was the very sensual photograph of a young Severus Snape naked and sleeping, covered only by a sheet. Hermione was talented, the picture was an impressionist depiction of an intimate Severus, and Yasen Prince was rooted on the spot.

He wondered: 'Who in the seven circles of hell, took such a picture?'

Minerva was blushing like tomato, but said to Hermione: "My God you are talented."

Hermione smiled and answered: "I just find this photo so liberating… I mean in a way, I wanted to honor him, and here, in this picture?, he was just human, sensual, vulnerable, full of joy. It was a Severus Snape unknown to the world… you took the picture professor McGonagall… that was a moment of your history… but I wanted to pay tribute to this part of him, his sensual nature. I know it seems I'm daft, but surrounded by so much beauty?, this was the only homage that made sense… what do you think Healer Prince?"

Yasen felt himself burn with a need so basic that it had him savoring her scent, and just like a panther in reach to a perfect morsel, his mouth started watering. Ernest was right, he was fascinated and enraptured by HER, the little seductress of Gryffindor, Hermione J. Granger.

With the remains of his self control, he beat down his libido to a pulp and simply added:

"I need a glass of water, excuse me Minerva, Ernest, miss Granger."

Hermione turned around and questioned: "Is he alright?"

Ernest added: "Probably tired from his journey back, don't mind his manners miss Granger, it is a well known fact that the hermit Healer of the Playhouse, is a stiff."

Minerva giggled and added to Hermione: "We were on our way to having lunch, would you like to join us miss Granger?"

"That would be wonderful." Hermione shrunk the portrait and asked one of the elves to put it in her room. She smiled, now she had a Severus of her own.

The McGonagall's and Hermione walked up to the buffet area, and struck a conversation for a couple of hours. Soon the couple had Hermione laughing, at the memories of Minnie's and Ernest's Hogwarts years.

Minerva got up and signaled Hermione: "Hermione the conference for erotica on medieval legends is starting in an hour, are you going to attend?"

Hermione nodded and got up, she added to the couple: "Yes, thank you for reminding me, excuse me, I have to get ready."

The couple nodded, and Hermione rushed through the Playhouse to get to her room. Once freshened up for the evening, she walked up to the hall where the lecture was to take place.

The hall was decorated in tables arranged for couples, she walked up to the table with her name and looked around. She realized the other couples were staring at her as though she was lost, a woman that sounded a lot like Dolores Umbridge's sister, asked in a sugary voice:

"You do know this is a couples lecture, right, miss uh, miss Granger?"

Hermione asked: "What?, I thought that this was erotica in medieval legends?"

The woman smiled with contempt, and said: "Yes, that is true, but then there comes a part of the program in which roleplay and fantasy come into play. That's why this is a couples workshop… unless you are waiting for your lover to meet you here? Our partners are not for loan. Perhaps, maybe, you were looking for the swingers hall? That's on the second floor, not here."

Hermione didn't realize that her magic would flare in such a manner, until it was too late. A vase full of flowers flew with such a ferocity in the direction to the aggravating female, that, when it hit, the little clone of Umbridge dropped like a fly.

Hermione rose from her chair, and walked out. While Minerva and Ginny watched how an aura of raw magic shielded Hermione during her exit from the hall. Everything in her path was rejected like opposing poles of a magnet, trying to touch.

The young woman reached an underground spring in a stupor. She sat and breathed. The last time she let her magic go as wild as today, she was eight years old.

Back then, she was reading, and a group of girls decided to make a bully game of tag with her book. By the end, her favorite book was destroyed and she had flared. The underage magic reversal squad came, and took care of the girls and parents' memories. She swore that she would never let go of her emotions. Not even when she suffered through war, did she ever lose sight of her reactions. She chastised herself, 'and all it took was a little toad bitch to get me to lose it, seriously Jean, what's with you?... not having a mate?'

It was then that she started shaking and crying, her strong facade was cracked and denial was no longer enough to support her. She was lonely, she was broken hearted, she was convinced that love was a beautiful concept and an empty reality.

Hermione remembered how she fell in love with Ron, how they went from awkward to boyfriend and girlfriend. Once it turned physical she just wanted to be loved. The signs were clear, Ron was cheating, but being the brave Hermione, the one that doesn't give up, the one that finds a solution, the one that keeps her face cool, she kept the relationship going.

That was, until Rita Skeeter and her revealing article on Won-won and Lav-Lav's affair hit the stand, the semblance of her relationship, all of it, it all came crashing down like an avalanche. She realized the golden couple era came to an end. She and Ron were done and she said good bye to him at Minerva's retirement ball.

Angrily, she wiped away her tears. She was done crying over that buffoon. He was not worth her tears, he had taken enough of her already. Two years of her life wasted on that idiot, well, no more, she refused to linger on him any longer!

Just like any little girl that grew up believing in love, she knew that some myths had a modicum of truth, and she wanted to believe in love, even if love turn out to be elusive. She would find somebody worthy of her love.

It was then that she noticed that the water in the spring became warm, and had a strange silver glow. It started rippling. She moved back and a dark mop of hair appeared in the center, and advanced. The moon was shining through a vast opening on the ceiling, and she noticed how the hair turned out to be ink black, a pair of obsidian eyes opened and then a male figure emerged.

Strike that, Hermione never thought males like these where possible. He had the face of a dark sensual god, his skin was alabaster, his body was athletic, and then she could make out his features. He was intoxicatingly handsome. Then she recognized him, and she said: "Yasen?"

He nodded and said: "Seven tears will summon the male Selkie."

Hermione tried and failed to swallow the lump in her throat. She did say though:

"The what?..."


	4. It's a Selkie thing

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. JKR does, and we appreciate the fact that she has a great sense of style and humor, to let us play with her characters. The plot is ours. Ernest is a wonderful figment of both our imaginations._**

 **Chapter 4. It's a Selkie thing.**

He smiled, thoroughly enchanted by her vulnerability and curiosity. Her skin held a glow that attracted him like flowers attract bees. He didn't want to think, all his reasoning left the building.

In that particular moment he only felt the need to stand close to her, and comfort her tears.

Hermione noticed Yasen looking at her as though she was a member of an alien species. She narrowed her eyes and raised her chin in defiance. Yasen blinked, and realized he wanted to kiss that chin. He advanced towards her, and emerged from the water.

Hermione opened her eyes as big as she could, healer Yasen was nude. His approach was slow, and somehow she knew that she could run, but her common sense had vacated the premises at the instant she beheld skin at its most glorious presentation.

Hermione stood immobile and captivated by the presence of the tall, dark, intelligent, eloquent, and well- _endowed_ naked greek god of fertility in front of her. "Stupid brain", she thought to herself. Of course, she would continue to berate herself, as soon as her common sense made a return and she could summon a tiny amount of self-control to place her libido under the reins, and by default, stop drooling like a ravenous vulture at the vision of the male, displaying his attributes right in front of her.

Still dripping wet, Yasen sat himself down beside her, wrapped his arms around her, and cradled her face against his chest. His very hard, very muscular chest. Hermione flattened a hand against it, to keep balance, nothing else… her brain snorted, "Yeah Jean, keep saying that, maybe I'll believe you after the seventh time."

"What's got you crying, Hermione?" Yasen rumbled, his voice soft, gentle.

It took Hermione a while to answer. Since again, this, this exchange, never happened before... "I mean, there was Viktor, but Viktor was a friend, Cormac who… Why was she thinking of Cormac, anyway?" Her brain was numbing, and it was the sexy healer's fault. His hand was caressing her hair, his fingers were running through her curls. His other hand rested on her waist, his thumb running circles over her shirt.

"How did you get here?" Hermione finally managed to say. It wasn't an answer to his question, but honestly, she didn't really want to answer him properly. It sounded silly, even to her.

"You summoned me."

"I did what?"

"You cried seven tears into the water of this spring, and summoned me."

He left out the part where she supposedly was his soulmate, he was still quite baffled by that one. The summons had been so abrupt. One moment he was reading a book, the next he heard some sort of buzzing, a tug behind his navel, and he was under water.

Looking down at her bushy hair, he couldn't deny his need to comfort her. Vaguely, he wondered when he had lost his clothes, but his nakedness didn't bother him. If her look was anything to go by, Hermione had not been disappointed either. She had a beautiful, darker shade of blush on her cheeks, and she was warm. Her little hand pressing against his chest, and that confused look on her face, made her look adorable.

The feeling was odd, certainly for him, but then again, an instinctive force was pushing his common sense away. He asked in a low tone of voice:

"Tell me what saddens you, Hermione." His hand still running through her hair.

She shook her head against his chest. She realized that the her fingers had been idly drawing patterns. She stopped their motion, and balled her hand up in a fist.

Pulling back, Yasen lifted her face with a finger under her chin. Her gaze met his, and for a second he lost himself in it. It felt good to hold her, to touch her, to be so near to her.

"Tell me so I can make it better. I'm a Healer after all."

Hermione laughed shortly at his statement. "I was just thinking about Ron and his infidelity. I should, and will, leave him behind me. He no longer has a hold on me."

She could feel him stiffen under her, and pulled away.

"See, it's silly. I shouldn't have told you."

The hand on her waist strengthened its hold to prevent her from leaving.

"No," he breathed, "it's not silly." Yasen caressed her cheek. "You are a strong woman, Hermione. He never deserved you."

 _And I never will_ , he thought. _How can you be my soulmate, you strong, brave, beautiful woman?_

"How can you judge that? You don't know him."

He realised he loved her logic, her ability to reason through statements even when she was emotionally unstable. However, right now, that talent wasn't doing him a favour. He wanted to tell her that he did know the ginger dumbhead. He wanted to give her a million reasons why Ronald Weasley wasn't good enough for her, but he could do none of the above without revealing his identity.

"He cheated on you. Only an idiot would not see your beauty, your intelligence. The fool should have married you when he still had the chance."

Hermione looked up at him. "You really think so?" She hated how small her voice sounded. She hated herself for asking that question, but she needed to know. He had called her beautiful, nobody had ever called her beautiful before. Ron had always complained about her clothes, about how she would look better if she wore something less frumpy.

Yasen nodded. She scanned his features, spotting no lies. She could not deny that he was handsome. His black hair, still a bit wet from the water, stood out in contrast to his pale skin. It framed his face, partially falling in front of his equally dark eyes. Unbidden, her hand reached out to touch his face, clearing the strand in front of his eyes. Momentarily, her gaze dropped to his red lips.

She felt attracted to this mysterious man. He still reminded her of someone, but the knowledge was just beyond her reach. His fingers caressed her neck and she tilted her head to give him better access. She heard herself humm, and jerked up in surprise. This was nothing like her!

Looking up at his face, she got caught by his stare. The look he was giving her was so intense, she felt it burning in her blood. Unable to look away, she flattened her hands against his chest again, feeling his steady heartbeat underneath them.

"Hermione."

Her name fell off his lips like a sigh, a soft breeze on a warm summer's day. Hermione didn't protest as he lowered his head, and brushed his lips against hers. His lips felt soft. The kiss was tender, and she let out a sigh. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. Slowly, carefully, he explored.

As her arms slipped around his shoulders, Hermione pressed herself closer to him, demanding more. Yasen deepened the kiss, lowering her to the ground, casting a quick, wandless, silent cushioning charm. Her hands had burrowed themselves in his hair, kneading his scalp and pulling the strands lightly.

His mouth left hers and started exploring. He kissed her brow, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, and down to her neck. It felt utterly divine, and with another sigh, she encouraged him.

It was when he nipped her pulse point, that Hermione came back to her senses. In a flurry of movement, she pushed him off of her and scrambled away. Her eyes wide, she stared at him.

"What's going on? What's happening?" she cried out, almost panicking.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I'm sorry," Yasen stumbled.

He could feel Hermione's panic rising. He had been swept away by his urges, his instinct, losing his common sense in the process. Pulling himself together, he took a deep breath.

"My apologies, Hermione, I was out of line. Let me escort you back to your room, it's getting rather late."

Hermione looked at him for a moment, eventually blinked, and blushed.

"You're naked," she pointed out, seemingly embarrassed.

He looked down himself. Right, he had forgotten about that. Quickly he conjured a shirt and trousers.

"Lead the way," he said once dressed.

Hermione blinked again. "Uhm, I actually have no idea how I got here…"

Yasen grinned like a child that knows a secret and yet he is trying to avoid the topic. Hermione was waiting and Yasen added:

"Sometimes the Playhouse directs you to a place where you will find more comfort, or like me, I was summoned and the house decided to strip me and pushed me into the spring… so I could advance towards you, in nothing but skin..."

"You're lying."

"No, there are primordial magics in place here, besides, I'm a healer, a pragmatic… do you believe I would make this up?... think about it?"

"So what are you saying? That the Playhouse decided I needed a sensual greek god, to alleviate my tears?"

Yasen felt a flash of heat cover his skin. His surprise could not be pushed to the side. She wasn't aware of how much it moved him, to be thought of as a sensual greek god that had been summoned to ease her pain. The incredulity however struck a cord. He knew she was made for him, because she wasn't blinded by his appearance, and her reluctance to yield provoked in him a need to conquer and crumble her walls. He however replied:

"Perhaps a friend?"

"Why did it take your clothes off?"

"Because it has a sense of humor… In Hogwarts, there is a room of requirement, correct?"

Hermione nodded, and Yasen added:

"What if I told you that the Playhouse, was designed by the same witch who created the Room Of Requirement in Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"That's a pretty far-fetched possibility?"

"Well imagine my surprise when I uncovered the information that the Little Brussels Playhouse was created by two of the Hogwarts founders, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff? And in the same book, there was a detail of Rowena creating the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts."

Hermione took a step back and she added:

"So this place, in a way is sentient, and has a mission to help heal others?"

"Yes."

"So the playhouse sensed that I was ill, and it sent you to care for my tears?"

"Hermione, you know that magic doesn't make sense? However, you are a witch… I felt the need to kiss you, to comfort you, just you… and I don't kiss anyone, yet I kissed you… you brilliant, beautiful, unnerving, strong, independent, loyal swot."

He was in front of her, she was trembling, he got on his knees in front of her belly, and then he lowered his lips to kiss her feet.

Hermione thought she was dreaming, because she felt like she stepped into a vision, as a powerful wizard, kneeled and pressed his lips on her feet. Suddenly her knees gave up and she too ended on her knees. She took his face and kissed his lips. Desire took the lead. Her hands felt the skin on his neck and then her lips were sensing his face. She felt the need to savor his skin and her tongue took a shy taste, and she moaned.

It made no sense, nothing made sense, but he tasted like sugar and skin and fresh spices. Her brain was not available. The soft kisses turned into soft panting. She wanted more, so with no effort she found herself above his chest and then she kissed him some more.

She tried to separate and ended up kissing him again, like a child, Hermione marvelled at their touch, and verified that the skin on his neck and face was a perfect maze guiding her towards his mouth.

Yasen accepted her caress, and Hermione, in turn, felt his tongue welcome her. The male selkie emitted a growl that made Hermione needy towards his touch. She explored his lips, took his hands and placed them on her arse. He squeezed, and even though she jumped in surprise, she pushed herself towards him. His strong arms encased her, and she didn't want to breathe if not through his sighs.

His manhood became a hard impressive third leg and she could barely understand, but she found herself touching him through his trousers. His eyes turned liquid onyx, and he looked as though he was in pain, but nodded yes. It was then that she realized, this was going too fast.

So she stopped and awkwardly detached, took three steps back and began to feel like she was drained of energy, just like the everyday feeling, when she acknowledged her body was tired and wanted to fall asleep. Or experience a very mild Stupefy.

Breathing as though she just ran a marathon, and feeling scared, she said:

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, you kissed me," he replied with a inaudible hiss.

Yasen got up and with a bit of difficulty he stood in place. He added in almost a whisper:

"I get the feeling that you are going to overthink this? Please don't… I wanted you to kiss me… I wanted you… I still do… you are going to debate with yourself on why this, _us_ , is wrong, don't… when you are ready to be loved, when you are ready to let your skin talk, and your soul sing, when you are ready to be treated like the goddess that you are?... summon me back, and take your chance on us… I find it difficult to be near you… because I want to comfort you, but I cannot touch you, without your consent… send me away Hermione."

Hermione realized that something was off, he was trembling and so was she. She experienced, previous to him rising from the water, the force or magical raw rejection, now she was experiencing the opposite, a force that drew her against him. She took a step back, and noticed it hurt. She was scared, however, she asked:

"What is this? I can't move, I can't make myself to turn you away, something is pushing me towards you"

"I don't understand it either… but, it cannot be."

Hermione realized he had a clue of the odd magical backlash, so she asked:

"What is it? You're smiling, why? Why are you smiling?"

"I'm a Selkie Hermione, I was summoned by you… this force, this force that is pulling us, is the bond… In some magical breeds, there is a competition for the female and then she is claimed… with male selkies, it is your tears… your tears are primordial magic to me, I was summoned and I need to be claimed by you… you deny me now, and you..."

"I'm hurting you? Is that what you're saying?"

Yasen was losing his consciousness, and Hermione was becoming quite dizzy. She did the only thing that she could think of, she said: "I'm not rejecting you Yasen, I want you for my mate, however, this is so sudden."

The magics of the place seemed appeased and the pull gradually lifted. Both of them breathed with ease. The two waited.

"What did I just do?" Hermione thought in a panic. While Yasen blushed, sensing the distress on her face, he added:

"Let me walk you to your room?" He extended his hand.

Hermione nodded and touched his arm feeling herself return to normal. She then looked up and self-consciously walked at his side. For all the eloquence and flair for knowledge she had, at that particular moment, she was speechless and felt in great part anesthetized.

Bert witnessed their entry and noticed the shy body language on both, however, he decided to keep his thoughts to himself. The human magicals usually had the good sense to look to him for counselling.

Minerva and Ernest watched the young couple walk up the stairs and wondered if the relationship would soon be made public. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a crazy husband who, in turn, got handsy and playful. She just added:

"Down boy, I'm here and not going anywhere."

Ernest replied: "Oh? So it's my turn to be the dominant?"

Minerva snorted and said: "Not so loud Ernest." To which he replied: "Woo hoo, I get to be the one with the whip tonight… help me with the leather trousers won't you?... you know I'm just hopeless at costumes Minnie."

Behind them Ginny and Harry snorted, while Harry said: "Oh my God!, my brain… I need bleach to scrub it… the images!"

Ernest turned and said: "Don't be such a cry baby Potter... S&M is quite therapeutic and it keeps a marriage strong, excuse me, I need to get into my role." He then placed Minnie on his shoulders like a rucksack and Minnie shrieked with laughter.

Hermione turned around and noticed how the McGonagall's were making a retreat, laughing, and Yasen just sighed and commented. "And it's another Sex Olympic event for the McGonagall's, hope they don't start talking tomorrow about house pride and how Slytherin got the winning scores over the golden kitty of Gryffindor?… those two are insane!"

Hermione blinked and then goofed off. Yasen stood in awe of how good it felt to hear her laugh. Once she was at her door, he said: "Good night my dear Hermione, sleep well."

She replied demurely: "Good night Yasen, are you sure you're feeling better?"

Yasen answered: "Yes, thank you." She added in a whisper: "Goodnight."

After the door closed behind her, Hermione decided that a bath was in order. She couldn't bring herself to think about the exchange. It was like she was under the _Imperius_ curse. After her bath she went to bed, however, her dreams revealed a subconscious with an aptitude for a wild imagination.

 _Dreamscape._

 _Healer Yasen Prince is in her room, he was getting his supplies to treat her Mudblood scar._

 _She jumps him and says in a low voice: "No questions, I'll apologize later."_

 _A bit later, Yasen and Hermione are naked and sated, and then she realizes with horror what she did to the healer. Healer Prince smiles and in a low growl says to her: "You took advantage of me… do it again!"_

 _Of course she is mortified, but being sorted into the house of red and gold was no fluke._

 _A giant screen comes into play and a couple of voice commentators start: "Welcome fans, it's a lovely day in Hermione's bedroom, a really decent setup for the grand match, I'm Ginny Potter, and I'm Minerva McGonagall, your spokespersons today, and do you hear that professor McGonagall?...yes the crowd is right. - LET the Sex Olympics begin!"_

 _Minerva reads: "We have the obstacle course mapped out, the bed, the chair, the bathroom."_

 _Ginny interjects and adds: "There's the heir of sexiness, Potions Master and Healer Extraordinaire, also known as the Sneering Selkie Yasen Prince, and he- Will you look at that?... He is taking a stamina brew?"_

 _Professor McGonagall nods and adds: "Correct, gotta give credit to that slippery git."_

 _Yasen was frustrated recently, that all had come to a stop as soon as she took a leap at him, and now, as she is burning him with her feline eyes, he begins to shift his stance._

 _Madame Potter's tone is one of surprise: "Look at that,? he is howling, a primal mating call indeed! Right, let's get the contenders: On this corner, the Sneering Selkie, on the other corner the Annoying Know-It-All, with the lion's head of hair Hermione Granger… and look at the sparks fly!"_

 _Minerva intervenes: "Missus Potter don't forget our sponsors?"_

 _Ginny says: "Right you are. This Sex Olympic event is brought to you by the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes and their high selling Erotic Patented Daydream Charms, and, of course, the new book: "How to Woo and Please your Witch", by Ernest Finch Fletchley-McGonagall, phew that's a mouth full… Now, back to our Main Event"_

 _Minerva exclaimed:_

" _Look at that!, the Know-it-all has him cornered! Go Gryffindor! Show that Selkie your inner lioness! Come on crowd do the roar!"_

 _Ginny intervenes: "And the Selkie was playing Possum, Dirty Snake! The constrictor move, go on shake him off!... Wait a minute! He's doing the call of the Stork… and the crowd goes wild, hear that?... the crowd is chanting, what is it?... Babies!, Babies!, Babies!"... "I'm Ginny Potter and I'm professor McGonagall and we are done!"_

Hermione woke with a shock and landed on the floor in a heap of sheets. She added to herself as a revelation: "I'm screwed… I mean _really_ screwed, I just came here for rest and relaxation, but now the question is, why am I not more concerned about being a looney?"

Morning came and Yasen woke up. For the first time in a long time, he didn't mind the birds singing, nor did he mind colors of the flower beds. For once their display did not strike him as scandalous, the scents not as pungent. He raised an eyebrow to the feeling of ease.

The Potions Master shrugged and continued with his routine. He got dressed and went out for breakfast.

It was then that Bern greeted him.

"Good morning Healer Prince."

"Morning Bern."

"You looked rested, have you done something to yourself?"

"Well, no, I haven't done anything, but if you are referring to being claimed last night by Hermione? then, yes"

"You got claimed by the gorgeous pixie scholar?... you bastard!"

Yasen laughed and Bern smiled, after a bit the administrator said:

"Don't leave her unattended, she is starting to attract males. She's a powerful witch, and bonded to a similarly powerful magical breed and wizard… she is a gem to be sought after."

"She is bonded to me..."

Bern raised a hand in a universal gesture of peace and said:

"Indeed, so tend to her."

He signalled at Hermione, who was blinking confused at the people greeting her, and asking for directions to the loo, and smiling. Yasen realized he was toast. However, a man who looked suspiciously like a former classmate, Cormac Shit for brains McLaggen, was smiling like Gilderoy Lockhart, and rustling his feathers like a Peacock, in a stupid display of Vanity.

Yasen was annoyed, but refused to display his emotions.

Bern was watching, so the Potion Master instead sent a wordless hex, and as a result the idiot vacated the table, claiming that he needed to use the restroom.

It was then that Yasen noticed Hermione looking straight at him, and then blushing prettily, while slowly smiling as she recognized his face.

Bern interrupted his thoughts. "Yasen?"

Healer Prince turned to Bern and the host added: "You're one sneaky bastard too, that customer did not need to be hexed..."

Healer Prince replied: "I don't know what you are yapping about, excuse me Bern, I have to talk to that Pixie Goddess over there."

Yasen advanced towards Hermione and greeted her:

"Good morning Hermione."

Her blush brightened, and of course Yasen smiled, making Hermione more nervous. He asked:

"May I sit?"

Hermione looked at the breathtakingly handsome male at her table and babbled confused, in a very small voice:

"Are you sure you want to sit with me?"

He arched an eyebrow and said in a surprised tone of voice:

"Yes…yes I'm sure, I want to sit and stay with you."

"Why?"

"Because it's you."

Hermione smiled again and said, "I'm famished, I was about to go choose breakfast, would you like to accompany me to the buffet?"

"Lead the way, but we better hurry, the waffles are a specialty here and the lines get crowded."

Hermione turned in surprise and added: "I love waffles, with diced strawberries and syrup... "

Yasen nodded and added: "The chocolate ones are the house specialty."

Hermione took a hold of his hand and said: "Chocolate and waffles, you lead the way..."

After they had their filling and the both were content, Yasen decided that it was better that he stated his claim, so taking a page from the Gryffindors, he said:

"I would like to formally court you Hermione."

Hermione opened her eyes as wide as saucers and said:

"Really, wow, but, but, what do you know about me?... I mean, we are complete strangers… are you certain?"

Yasen smiled, shrugged, and surprised her when he said in a casual tone.

"So what, you want to know about me? Okay, hi, my name is Yasen Prince, I'm a Capricorn. I have a mastery in Potions, I'm also a healer, Minerva is my sister, and she is a right pain in the ass when she is trying to get me to bet on Quidditch season. Ernest, her husband, is a fossil. I don't know how they got together, but the old saying goes that "birds of a feather?"... and all that nonsense?, well it's true, those two ostriches belong to one another… Like I mentioned before, I love books and long walks to collect potion ingredients, and I'm also a pretty good cook… My mother loved the idea of exotic origins and named me after a tree, my father was an idiot, hence why I tried so hard to be the opposite of an idiot, all my life… I don't have friends besides Bern, who every now and then reminds me to go strike a modelling contract, because of the hordes of brainless admirers that follow me around are damaging his gardens, while tripping in their attempts to get my attention. I love dogs, though felines have a particular fascination towards me… and no, I don't smell like fish… your turn."

Hermione laughed, then cleared her throat and said:

"Okay, sorry, um, hi Yasen, my name is Hermione Jean Granger. I'm a Virgo. I work for the muggle liaisons department, back in England. I'm studying to get my degree as a magical barrister. I've been friends with Harry and Ginny for 11 years. My mother loved Shakespeare and named me after the winter's tale heroine. I love swimming a little less than my books… can't cook for the life of me… um, I lost contact with my parents before war started… I plan to go see them once I get my barrister license… cats are my favourite pets, though dogs tend to immediately accept me. I also have a group of admirers but mostly it's a bunch of misinformed dunderheads that take the writings of Rita Skeeter too seriously… dimwits all of them, and Rita is a bitch!"

Now Yasen couldn't help it, and just laughed out loud and, as it turns, his laughter was infectious because soon, Hermione followed.

Harry and Ginny Potter arrived to the breakfast table and noticed how Hermione was laughing with Yasen Price.

Harry was surprised, it had been years since his sister in other than blood, Hermione Granger, laughed with such ease. He added to Ginny: "Ginny, I want to go to Australia and find Monica and Wendell Wilkins. I would like for Hermione to be pleasantly surprised, but I need to do it in secret?"

Ginny smiled and added: "Monica and Wendell Wilkins? are they related to Hermione?"

Harry nodded and said: "Yeah, she Obliviated her parents the Grangers, and they believed they're Monica and Wendell Wilkins. Hermione erased their memories of her, and she left them before 7th year started, the Wilkins couple left for Australia. I would like to search for them and have their memory restored... she sacrificed so much, I owe her Gin..."

Ginny smiled and said: "I owe her too, she was primordial at keeping you and Ron alive... I know that the Goblins have a really good search and retreat program, let me ask Bill, the Goblins are also good with Obliviations, but you're right... it would be a wonderful surprise."

Harry smiled and caressed his wife's cheek and said: "You do know I love you, right?"

Ginny smiled and said: "Right back at you Potter... now stop it with the puppy eyes, or I will have to kidnap you and take you to my chamber... and show you what cruel imagination I can wield as a Domina?"

Harry blushed and blinked stupidly. In a shy tone of voice he tried to conceal his enthusiasm and questioned: "Really dear, you can do that?"

She shrugged, got up and pull his hand and apparated with a crack.

On a different table, Yasen and Hermione both turned to the sound. It was then that Minnie and Ernest got to the table and cuddled. They all shared quiet looks and smiles, Ernest and Minnie ordered from the menu and Yasen added:

"Good morning to you," Ernest smiled and said to Yasen: "Good morning Healer Prince, miss Granger... sorry if we are not as chatty as per usual, the thing is we are still groggy."

Hermione added "I know exactly what you mean, rolled in a heap of sheets, puffy eyes and my hair sticking in all directions, and those _flying chickens_ not being quiet even if you stunt them... I'm not a morning person either"

Yasen just turned and said: "So I gather that Gryffindor won last night's match?... Ernest here is groggy?"

Hermione was drinking juice as Minerva replied. "Yeah, the Sex Olympics was a success and Gryffindor got the GOLD!"

Hermione lost it and snorted her juice, while Yasen on the receiving end said: "I had to ask."

Minnie and Ernest just laughed.


	5. It was supposed to be a Secret

**Disclaimer. We don't own Harry Potter, JKR and Warner Bros does. We own this plot and Ernest is a lovely made up character.**

 **Warnings. Mature language and adult situations. Rate M 18+**

 **Noppoh and me (Madie080802) would like to thank our followers to the story and reviewers, you guys rock!. Don't forget to leave us a note. Enjoy!**

 **WineChocolate**

* * *

 **Chapter 5.- It was supposed to be a secret**

A couple of days later, Yasen had all the ingredients ready for the preparation of the salve. The healer told his patient and Hermione asked:

"Yasen, would it be okay if I helped you with the preparation of the remedy?... I, too, find the brewing and preparation quite interesting."

Yasen rarely entertained guests at his quarters, the idea was slightly unsettling. This would be his first social call since his recovery in May 1999. However, he wanted to give her everything she wished for, and if it was something as simple as helping him brew, then he would not deny her.

Hermione walked into the Healer's living room, wearing a beautiful green summer dress. Her hair was braided in a french braid and twisted into a chignon, conveniently out of the way for preparing the balm. Yasen smiled as he realized she was wearing Slytherin house colors: Emerald and Silver. This woman had an acute talent for uncovering particulars about people, whether on purpose or not.

Yasen tried not to be surprised of her abilities. In a way, Hermione reminded him of Lily Evans. Lily Evans before James Potter: clever, driven to excellence and independent.

In some traits Hermione was above the late Lily, for example her loyalty to her friends, no matter the consequences. Hermione was not as beautiful as Lily, and she even got teased for not being pretty enough, having buck teeth and a head of bushy hair. _Silly woman_ , he thought to himself. She was a joy to work with, and true, she spelled it right, as professor Snape he was a right git, but out of all the people he had received an offense, only Minnie and Hermione made an effort to make amends.

The salve was going to take a total of eighteen hours to complete. Hermione took notes on all the steps. He brewed and shared a series of small anecdotes that had Hermione enchanted. It was then that the know-it-all noticed his book collection. Again healer Prince was surprised by how courteous she was when she asked:

"Yasen, may I take a look at your book collection?"

"Of course Hermione, go ahead. If you need anything let me know. We are at the step where gold shavings are added..."

She smiled, got closer to the working area and said:

"May I add those?"

"Of course miss Granger."

Hermione turned to him and said:

"You seem so familiar to me, and I just can't place your face, you're so unforgettable so absurdly good looking, that I know I would have little problem recalling you, yet"... "I do not remember you"... "I'm sorry, just ignore my rambling."

"I don't mind your rambling, I enjoy it, but you do seem annoyed by my presentation?"

"I'm not annoyed by your presentation, I understand the bond between male Selkies and their mates… I do, I uh"..."I'm just incredulous to the idea that you would want to spend a lifetime with me?... I've seen men less attractive than you go over lovers, just like an unending supply of paper tissue… and I'm scared of being discarded, rejected and feeling like I'm never going to be good enough for you… by you."

Yasen drew a dental paste advertisement smile that almost blinded Hermione with its shine. Blushing as if the temperature rose to summer sun on top of his head he added:

"Hermione do me a favor? Stop stroking my ego, because I understand that sentiment better than you think… I do, I mean, I was just minding my business, working, healing, hearing Bern complain about his stupid flower beds, and people stumbling to get to me and then, there was Minnie wondering if I've heard the tears of someone, and then, one day, you appeared, beautiful, smart, brave, full of love for life and learning, and I've never seen someone love like you, I was jealous of Potter..."

"What?"

"I was dumbstruck to hear that you burned a teacher's robe to save a friend, and not only that?, but you fought and tried to be near him until his dying breath, and those gestures were made in the name of brotherly love? What an amazingly fortunate bastard!... You've banished my doubts... I was jealous, because I wanted to be worthy of your loyalty, of your affection, your love"... "and you are scared that I will hurt you?… I think I'm scared of not being good enough for you… oh here, Hermione it's time, please add the gold?"

Hermione tried swallowing back the lump in her throat, nodded, and complied. She then stepped back and noticed how his dark hair fell over his face while he stirred in careful counterclock circles. She noticed his elegant fingers and then a clear scent of resin oils and spices, her brain immediately took her back to the scent of Severus Snape, but then again her brain was giddy. Silly as she felt she said out loud:

" _...I can teach you how to Bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to Bottle fame and brew glory and even put a stopper in death."_

It was then that Yasen stopped with the salve and carefully placed it to cool down and turned to Hermione and said:

"Miss Granger, may I see the scar please?"

Hermione noticed his change of tone to that of the professional healing assistant. She volunteered her forearm and felt the dab paste. It was yellow in color, but when applied to the damaged area, it dried and turned to a thick crust that changed color dramatically from golden to black.

After, healer Prince used a small spatula to remove the coating, uncovering unblemished skin.

She felt the tears running over her cheeks and decided to uncover her breasts and reveal a part of her abdomen. The scar of the slicing curse was there. Healer Prince added:

"Take the dress off, please?"

She took the dress off, and stood in her emerald knickers. The healer added the ointment and saw the change of color. Again he imitated the previous steps and continued with the removal of the dark scab. Her skin was shiny and darker pink, but the scars were gone.

Hermione dressed in silence and started adding the facts. He was similarly built to one Severus Snape. Yasen was a potions master and healer, had a baritone voice, dark eyes, beautiful hands and a lovely patch of new skin on his neck and forearm. Then she stopped and realized that the two places, the patch in his forearm and neck indeed were just as new, like her new skin on her abdomen, and her forearm.

Then she projected a picture of Severus Snape putting away a spatula, and like a negative, she imposed the memory to the Healer Prince. Then again, the last name Prince?, Eileen Prince was a pureblood witch and she married Tobias Snape. Healer Prince said that his father was an idiot and then she said in a whisper:

"Thank you _**Severus**_ , you were magnificent as always..."

To which Healer Prince replied:

"You're welcome." Only after did Yasen noticed that she had called him Severus, and he froze in his step, turned around and saw how she looked at him with her mouth agape. He advanced and she took a step back and said:

"How can this be?, we buried you... God!, I'm such an idiot!… I can't be here, I need to breath… God I need air... you're Severus Snape, and you're a Selkie? and you lied to me?... great, that's just fucking great! Exactly what I need right now, another man lying to me… I mean, I already had a red headed weasel, right? Let's keep the score straight, oh I know, how about a dead man coming back from the dead? Great, that is JUST FUCKING GREAT!"

She apparated into her own room and slumped onto the floor, crying, while Yasen yelled to her vanishing form.

"No Hermione, please wait!"

Yasen saw her disappear from his apartment and stood still for a moment. He dropped the container in his hand and began tearing apart his instruments systematically, however, before he could finish destroying his lab, he was transported to the bar where Bern was waiting with a bottle of firewhiskey. The host stated:

"Come along Yasen, let's drown this madness, you and I need a drink."

Yasen wanted to return to his room, but then again, the playhouse would direct him to the forest. Stupid building, being sentient was sometimes the most annoying feature of the place.

Healer Prince sighed, curtly nodded, and joined Bern. On his third firewhiskey, Ernest and Potter appeared. Yasen knew that the stupid building had everything to do with this get together. He thought to himself. "Oh Goodie it's the fossil and the boy who lived to annoy me."

The two males joined at their table.

"Hi Bern can I have one too?" said Ernest.

"Firewhiskey? Yeah, I'll have a glass too," said Potter.

Yasen was throwing daggers and Ernest said:

"Stop brooding Prince, you're spoiling my firewhiskey… What? The little lady decided to slap you?"

"Fuck off Finch"

Bern laughed and said:

"She didn't slap him, she blew her top, but..."

"Oh for fucks sakes, is there no privacy in this lunatic asylum?" asked Yasen.

Bern smiled and added:

"No, I'm the administrator and responsible elf of the Playhouse, so the building talks to me, and for your information, she cried herself to sleep..."

Yasen tried getting up, but was unable and he turned to Bern and oh so quietly and dangerously asked:

"Why am I being held here Bern?"

"Because this is the night when you get pissed and enhance your friendship with me."

"What?"

"Oh, an intervention with booze?, my favorite!" said Ernest.

"Okay, there are certain rituals you missed as a young lad… being treated like a pariah and always with bigger and better things up your agenda, made certain rites of passage unavailable, so and oh… no!, other extra curricular activities do not qualify!… you and I are going to get pissed, and we are going to get to the bottom of your problem: What to do, when the witch you love is besotted with the bad boy in you! and since she cannot grasp that concept, she decides to give you the _Frigid Shoulder_ "

Ernest and Harry goofed off, however, Ernest said:

"Oh, I want to be a speaker in that conference."

"Oh fuck off Finch, I'm the expert in frigid shoulder, I was the master for most of my frigging life, I'm in too," said Harry, taking a long drink at his glass.

Yasen looked horrified and said:

"No, I don't want to know about being pathetic, and most certainly not from you wankers."

Bern said:

"Well, too bad, my house, my rules and let me start… another butter beer please?"

Yasen started banging his head and plead to the heavens:

"Please Crucio me now! oh Mother Goddess!"

Both Ernest and Harry just laughed.

In another part of the Playhouse, in her room, Hermione cried for hours, cleared her make-up, took a bath, and fell asleep. Once more her subconscious took the lead and displayed two figures.

 _Dreamscape:_

 _Hermione was at the spring were Yasen appeared nude scarce days before. Instead of Yasen, two elders dressed in white robes with staffs and with long white beards stood before her. The duo held an aura of wisdom and deep magic. For a moment, Hermione felt as though she was in a costume party and she forgot her Elvin disguise._

 _The two elders smiled in humor and they called to Hermione:_

" _Please join us, we come bearing a message of importance to you."_

 _She nodded and got closer. The elders introduced themselves. "My name is Noh, nice to meet you ms. Granger," said one with a contagious smile._

" _My name is Mads, a pleasure Hermione," said the second one who had olive deep green eyes._

 _Hermione nodded and said: "Hi, I'm dreaming, aren't I?"_

 _The two men nodded and said:_

" _Come with us, we have something to show you."_

 _Hermione noticed that she was naked, however, the elders waited and Noh just added:_

" _Project clothes and they will crystallize."_

 _Hermione followed instruction and soon was dressed in faded jeans and a shirt._

 _The two elders continued and nodded. Mads said:_

" _Yes, you're dreaming, as it turns out, your conscious mind is hard to reach, your subconscious mind, on the other hand, is more open for a dialogue, hence why we were summoned to reveal ourselves in your dreams."_

" _You were summoned?"_

" _We were... ah here we are," said Noh._

 _The two kneeled and looked into the reflective surface of the pond and the water changed colors, swirling before stilling like the surface of a pensieve._

 _Hermione imitated their example and she too witnessed a scene unfold. She recognized how a deadly wounded Severus Snape was brought to the spring and put into the water. Minerva McGonagall prayed for his salvation, the ritual and subsequent the blood pierced from her hand. The following slumber for Severus who, in turn, began to shift in appearance. By the end the dour potions master's body and facial features were redefined and he looked like young Yasen Prince. It didn't stop, the vision continued up until Minerva returned, after he awoke, and the two embraced and cried._

 _Hermione said:_

" _This cannot be, are you telling me that Yasen Prince is the_ _ **reborn Selkie Brother of Minerva**_ _? All by magical adoption?... That Minerva saved her old lover Severus Snape, at his deathbed, and gave him the gift of the Selkie?"_

 _Mads added in a quiet tone:_

" _It does sound impossible, doesn't it?"_

 _Noh smiled and added:_

" _Of course you being the staunch scholar, thinker, and researcher, you would question the possibilities, probabilities, and outcomes of such a scenario."_

 _Mads smiled and added:_

" _You keep overlooking one singularity that makes all your research void… tell us Hermione, what is the one thing that you keep missing from this scenario?"_

 _Hermione took a second look and then noticed how a light enveloped both Minerva and Yasen, over and over the light was present, from the plead that Minerva worded, to the azure sky, to the cure, to his slumber and awakening, and to Yasen's skin as he ascended from the water nude to ease her tears. Light, no it wasn't light, it was magic, so she said to Mads and Noh:_

" _Magic?"_

 _Both Druids smiled and added:_

" _The magic of the Mother Goddess. You have been blessed, Hermione, with Love and Magic, open your heart to love… and your heart doesn't lie. You held an unrequited love for Severus Snape, however, in the wisdom of the mother Goddess… and her blessing, you were to be mated to the Selkie Yasen Prince, your Dark Prince of Serpents… and yes, there is no going around it, as you are, you dear lady, are for him the perfect mate, his wonderful and annoying know-it-all, with the lion's head of hair."_

" _Lion's head of hair?... that sounds familiar, why?...Oh my God! Tell me you didn't saw that Sex Olympics dream sequence?" asked Hermione in horror._

 _The two elders laughed and Noh said:_

" _We were bored."_

" _I was cheering with the crowd, Babies, Babies, Babies," said Mads._

 _Hermione blushed and said:_

" _I need to wake up."_

 _The Druids laughed and added in good humor:_

" _Don't forget to ask Minerva about the Prayer she made to the mother… and miss Granger?"_

" _Yes?" Hermione asked._

" _You are loved, just as you are, the sooner you accept it, the sooner you will let love manifest," the two said in unison._

Hermione woke with a startled jump. She put on her green summer dress again and walked out of the room and went to the pond, smiling with gratitude to the moonlight, and noticing Minerva was in the water.

She felt self conscious when Minerva's naked body emerged, adorned in nothing more than silver evening light. Looking away, she wondered: why would Yasen want her?, when more grandiose women were out there, not Minerva but other and then again?

Hermione continued the internal chiding, for God's sake!...she knew facts: Severus Snape died on the second of May of 1998, but then she figured it out, her dreams confirmed it, the Mother Goddess revealed that Severus Snape shifted appearance to Yasen Prince… and then it struck her like a bolt of lightning.

"I lost my temper and ranted on him… oh bloody hell!... I acted like a bitch again, after he took away my scars I fucked up!, jeez Jean mental, just like my douche ex-fiancé said, I'm fucking mental!"

A laughter filled the air and Hermione looked up, Minerva was wearing her green tartan robes and she sat near Hermione and greeted her:

"Good Evening Hermione, you mind if I join you?"

"Professor, no, I don't mind, but I don't think I'm amazing company at the moment."

"Nonsense you are having a moment of clarity, I have experienced those too, you know?"

Hermione looked away, embarrassed. Minerva continued:

"Ernest and I were supposed to be mated since we met on our first journey on the hogwarts express … but we weren't. Later, years later, we were together and it was amazing...but again, we didn't fit the pieces together and continued as a couple, plus he got an _obliviation_ and we both continued our separate ways… It took for us well over five decades to get together… so yeah I do know a little about clarity."

"You only gave a brief mention of him in the book?"

"Yes I did, honestly though? I think, I would need an entire book just for him. Plus consider that Ernest too is a magical breed, by marriage in his case... and my people the Selkies are still rare, and male Selkies? even more, like the last and very rare dodo birds."

Hermione laughed and then sighed, she added:

"This place is amazing, even when you feel like hell and you put a foot in your mouth, the playhouse still finds a way to make you feel humble and not humiliated."

"This place used to be a sanctuary for Druids back in the beginning, then after Rowena and Helga came to this place, it turned to a healing temple, a powerful and zealous beacon of health and well being for Magicals and very special mundanes… It calls to warriors, thinkers, and healers, and I think that you've met a warrior, thinker, and healer here, haven't you? One of the residents in the Playhouse? Yasen Prince?"

"You knew it was him, you knew it was Severus Snape?" Asked Hermione in need of confirmation.

"Yes, Hermione, I did, the Playhouse summoned us, I healed him with the help of the mother Goddess, it was She who bestowed the gift of the Selkie, it was She, who foretold my destiny of love, destiny that at a point had been quite difficult for Ernest and I… and Severus"... "We three had gone through hell...oh my dear Hermione, do you think that you are the only person that has ever been lied to, cheated on, and manipulated?... No dear Hermione, not at all… Ernest was an unknow fallen hero, from one of the raids instigated by Voldemort on the first magical war... a little before James Potter and company entered Hogwarts, Severus was a double agent, and I was Dumbledore's right hand for so long… and that old coot kept information, all in the name of the " _Greater Good_ " and we all suffered dearly... in our own personal crusade against that monster..."

Tears flowed over Minerva's face and Hermione, too, felt tears rolling from her eyes. A lump seemed to take lodging in Hermione's throat as Minerva continued.

"Severus was betrayed and he accepted his fate, but I couldn't, we were in the middle of war, he was dying and I plead to the mother, the mother Goddess… it was She, the mother Goddess, who restored his life, took the sacrifice of Selkie blood and made us blood brother and sister, however, he was meant to have you as his life mate… What is keeping you from reaching out to him and embracing his proposal? Is he not good enough for you?"

Hermione wept and Minerva added.

"Oh, I see… you're scared of loving again, of giving so much and then being left as a dry husk, when he breaks your heart… Funny outcome if you think about it?... War didn't do a thing to your spirit, Bella, Rita, and Dolores didn't do this to you… All it took was a stupid ginger boy to break your heart… and now love is not that important, except that you can't trust men or primal magic, to show you the way to your sacred Selkie mate?… I understand completely..."

Hermione looked up startled and said:

"No, that's not right..."

"Then prove it to yourself Hermione, go find him, give love a chance, what are you waiting for girl? Run Hermione, run and find him."

Inspired by McGonagall's words, Hermione jumped up and started running. She could hear her former teacher chuckle behind her, but didn't pay it any attention. As fast as she could she ran inside, skipping around corners and bounding up and down stairs towards his rooms.

Skidding to a halt at the front door of his apartment, she fought to catch her breath. Before she could change her mind, she lifted her hand and knocked on his door. Still panting, she waited for him to answer it. Inside she could hear him moving around. There was a small crash and a lot of swearing before the door finally opened.

Bleary eyed, Yasen blinked at the figure in front of him. "Hermione?"

"Yasen I'm sorry, I -" Hermione immediately started apologizing, but stopped abruptly as she took in the sight in front of her. Yasen was wearing soft, black pyjama pants, hanging low on his hips. Her eyes trailed the ebony path of fine hair from below his navel until it disappeared into his pants. Swallowing, she forced her eyes upwards. Unconsciously she bit her lip as she took in his strong chest and broad shoulders. Her mind turned into mush at the sight of him, she had trouble remembering what she wanted to say to him.

After a moment of silence, Yasen took a step backwards, swaying a little as he held the door open. "Come in," he mumbled, still squinting his eyes.

Suspicious, Hermione stepped inside and watched him close the door behind him, unsteady on his feet. Breathing in through her nose, she could definitely smell stale alcohol.

"Are you drunk?" she asked him, incredulous.

Yasen groaned and dropped himself on the side of the bed, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "Bonding," he mumbled.

"What?" Hermione asked, not having understood.

He groaned again. "Some sssort of male bonding thing, I couldn't es- escape."

Unable to help herself, Hermione threw back her head and started laughing. Yasen winced at the sound, making her bite her tongue to stop. She could, however, not stop the small giggles that kept erupting.

"The guys made you drink with them?" she asked.

Yasen groaned his assent, flopping himself down on the bed, spread eagle and with his eyes firmly closed. Emboldened by the situation, Hermione set herself next to him.

"Sweet Merlin," she giggled, "you are a Healer, don't you have a sober up potion around here somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you take it?"

"I don't -" He opened one eye and looked at her. "Why are you here?" he suddenly asked.

Hermione shot up from her spot on the bed and started fidgeting. The sense of purpose she had felt after McGonagall's words had all but evaporated, leaving her unsure of what to say.

"I … I wanted to … Perhaps now is not a good time. I'll come back later?" She felt like a coward, but her Gryffindor courage had suddenly abandoned her.

"No-, nons-, nonssssssssssens," Yasen lispeled, having trouble with the word. He struggled to sit back up. "Tell me," he said, looking at her with sleepy eyes. Hermione suppressed another giggle. This drunken version of Yasen was rather adorable, and far less intimidating than the sober one.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said.

His head shot up and he nearly tumbled from the bed by his own sudden movement. "For what?" he asked once he had regained his balance.

"For yelling at you, for losing my temper and starting to rant. For acting like a total bitch. For running away." She was shuffling her feet, looking down at the carpet.

"Oh, that," he simply said.

"It just surprised me, you know. I thought you were dead, everybody thinks you're dead. And, well, I didn't take it well, obviously. But now the druids explained it, and I talked to McGonagall, and, -"

"Come here," he interrupted her.

"What?" she responded in surprise, looking back up to him.

"Come here," he repeated.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Then I'll come to you."

He scuffled to the side of the bed and attempted to get up. Quickly, Hermione rushed forward to steady him, wondering how he had managed to open the door for her earlier. Yasen stumbled and fell backwards, dragging her down with him. They landed back on the bed, Hermione half on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. His face was buried in her hair, his breath whisping through her curls.

"You, Hermione, are beautiful, and intellillellagent," he breathed. "I'm sorry for dessseiving you, it is me who should apolalligize."

Hermione smiled at his stumbled words. "You should really take that sobering potion," she commented.

"No."

"Why not?"

"They make me sssleepy. I don't want to sssleep."

She looked up at his beautiful face, covered with the start of a stubble. "Why not?" she asked again.

"You are here," he answered, "and I want to sssavor every minute ssspend with you."

She put her head back on his shoulder. Part of her told her this was wrong, that she shouldn't be cuddling with him. She hardly knew him, even as professor Snape. He had been her professor, for Merlin's sake, how to deal with that? His strong arms around her and the sound of his beating heart under her ear, however, made her feel safe.

"You're going to feel like death warmed over when you wake up," she warned him.

"There are other plo-, poto-, potions for that," he sighed.

Hermione could feel his breathing even out and knew he would soon be asleep. Their conversation, if you could even call it that, was far from over, but she realized there was no use in talking now. She wondered how much of this he would remember in the morning. Closing her eyes, she quickly drifted asleep in Yasen's arms.

The next morning, Yasen woke up with a dry mouth, a splitting headache and something warm pressed against his side. Blinking against the morning sun, he turned his head to look down at the mop of brown curls spread across his chest. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, followed by a frown of confusion as he tried to make sense of the scrambled memories of the previous night. The birds singing messed with his concentration.

"Damn feather balls," he murmured.

"They're flying and noise making chickens," Hermione mumbled back.

Yasen looked down at her in surprise, before erupting into laughter. It quickly turned into a pained groan as his headache started pounding in response. Hermione shot up and looked around dazed. When she spotted him, she started blushing and backing away. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down.

"Don't go," he said, closing his eyes again. "You make the headache go away."

Hermione snorted but complied, once more snuggling against his firm body. "Nice try, Slytherin," she commented.

She was starting to feel conflicted though. Her brain was having trouble merging Yasen Prince with the Severus Snape she knew. His hand was running up and down her arm and she let out a contented sigh.

"You must be feeling like crap," she said, her fingers drawing patterns on his chest. She felt utterly relaxed.

"Not with you here," he murmured back.

Hermione blushed and lightly slapped his chest. "You need a hangover potion," she said. "Where is your storage? I'll go get you some."

"No."

"There you go with the 'no' again. You're a healer, what do you have against potions?"

Lazily, he stretched out his arm. "No against you going anywhere," he said. "Yes to the potion."

Hermione rolled her eyes when two potions came zooming in, slightly awed at the ease with which he used silent, wandless magic. He quickly downed them.

"What's the second for?" she asked.

"Breath refresher," he answered.

"Is the hangover cure working?" she inquired after a couple of minutes.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No. What answer will make sure you stay right here, next to me?"

Hermione laughed. "None I'm afraid," she answered. She watched an emotion flicker across his face. Disappointment? Hurt? "I quite desperately need the loo," she continued.

He looked at her in mock horror. "Don't you dare wet the bed!"

She smacked him again before getting up. Her mind buzzed with conflicting thoughts and emotions. When she exited the bathroom, he was standing right in front of her. She swallowed. He was still wearing the soft pants from the night before, a bulge visible from his morning arousal. His eyes were hooded, obviously still sleepy, and his hair was tousled. Hermione found herself thinking it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

As he stared down at her, a fire slowly lit in his eyes. He gently cupped her face and lowered his lips to meet hers in a soft, languid kiss. His tongue gently swiped over her lower lip, and with a sigh Hermione allowed him into her mouth.

Deepening the kiss, she wrapped her arms around her and buried her hands in his hair, tousling it even further. He pushed her backwards until she was pressed against the bathroom door. His hands started roaming her body, tugging at the hem of the green summer dress she was still wearing from the night before. He quickly pulled it over her head.

He cupped her breasts, massaging them gently and brushing his thumbs over her covered nipples. They hardened instantly at his touch. A moan escaped Hermione's lips as he started kissing her neck, nipping at her skin every so often, leaving marks.

His lips traveled downwards as he pulled down a cup to expose her breast. Taking her nipple in his mouth, he sucked lightly, flicking his tongue over the tip. Hermione gasped at the sensation, pleasure ripping through her body and settling at her core. Her knees wobbled as he lavished the other breast with the same attention. It was when his hand started caressing up her inner thigh that she came back to her sense.

"Yasen, Yasen," she breathed.

He hummed against her, sending more thrills of pleasure up her spine. She hated herself for what she was about to do, but she was too confused, too uncertain about the two of them to let it happen.

"Yasen," she tried again. "Oh Gods! Yasen, we, … Merlin … we can't do this."

He stopped abruptly, lifting his head and looking her in the eye. Hermione bit her lip.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "So sorry." She nearly dissolved in tears, but managed to keep a hold of herself. "I think, I think we should talk first."

He looked at her for another minute, before engulfing her in a hug and kissing the top of her head. "Don't apologize, Hermione," he said. "Being able to hold you is enough. We will talk first." He leaned back and looked down at her, his eyes gleaming. "What do you think about a shower first, hmm?"

Hermione stared at him. "A shower?" she repeated.

"Yes," he said, his eyes sparkling, "a shower."

She could feel herself starting to blush and looked down to his chest, hoping to hide it behind her curls. "Like, like the two of us? I mean, do you think, what, really, I don't, perhaps,..."

He interrupted her stumbling by lifting her chin with his finger and kissing her. Hermione sighed into the kiss, her thoughts scattering. Yasen's hands slid down her sides to cup her buttocks. Without interrupting the kiss he pulled her up and Hermione instinctively wrapped her legs around him.

"A shower," he whispered against her lips. "My beautiful, beautiful Hermione, I would love to see you naked, with water running over your body."

Again, Hermione felt herself flush. The thought of him wanting to see her naked made her feel self-conscious.

"I promise I won't try anything," he continued, his kisses trailing down her neck. "We will talk first."

Hermione could feel his erection pressing against her folds. Combined with the divine sensations he was eliciting from her, she started regretting her own decision. However, she knew it was the right one.

"You … Oh … Promise?" she breathed.

He kissed her. "Yes."

She could not resist him. "Ok."


	6. In Loving Harmony

**Disclaimer. Noppoh and I don't own Harry Potter. JKR and Warner Brothers do. We own the plot.**

 **Warning. This is chapter includes Lemmons. For audiences 18+ Rated M.**

 **Please Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6. In Loving Harmony.**

Yasen grinned at her, seeming ridiculously happy with her agreeing to shower with him. He carefully put her down and brushed his lips against her once more, before confidently walking into the bathroom. Hermione followed him in, suddenly very aware of the fact she was only wearing her bra and knickers.

She watched as he turned on the water of the shower. Soon the room was filling up with steam. Still with his back to her, Yasen pulled off his pants - apparently he went commando at night, she shortly wondered if he did the same during the day - and stepped under the water. He looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he asked.

Hermione blushed. "Well, uhm, I…"

Dripping wet, he stepped back out of the shower and slowly walked over to where she was standing, biting her lip and fighting the urge to cover herself up. He caressed her face, let his fingers skim over her neck and shoulders, only to rest them on her arms.

Deliberately he leaned in, his breath hot in her ear. "You want me to take your remaining clothes off?" he whispered.

Hermione couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down her back at his words. Part of her desperately wanted to agree with him, thinking that was by far the better option, certainly when one considered the alternative was to strip for him.

His hands started caressing up and down her arms. Drawing back, he looked her deep in the eye.

"Don't doubt you're beautiful, Hermione," he said, his voice soft. "Never doubt that." He lightly brushed her lips with his and took a step back. "Now where is that Gryffindor courage?" He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. She knew full well he was goading her, giving her a challenge to focus on. It was actually kind of sweet if she thought about it. Still apprehensive, she moved to unclasp her bra. His face remained passive, and she wondered if that was a good or a bad thing.

Once her bra fell away, she raised her head defiantly. When she caught the openly admiring look in his eyes, she blushed and instinctively covered herself with her arms.

"Don't," he murmured. "Merlin, you're breathtaking." Suddenly, he seemed to come to his senses. "But still not entirely naked," he commented cheekily.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. She couldn't help but feel good about herself when he visibly gulped once she uncovered her breasts again. Feeling more confident, she slipped her thumbs behind the elastic of her knickers, and slowly pulled them down. She could see his erection twitch at her actions; his hands were clenching and unclenching as if he was actively restraining himself not the grab her.

He let out a shaky breath and reached out his hand. "Come, let's take that shower, shall we?"

She accepted, and he guided her to the shower. The steam enveloped them both, and even though she felt sad that she could no longer drink in Yasen's gorgeous body, she was also glad that it covered hers. She knew it was stupid to feel like that, since he obviously liked how she looked, however, the idea that he really did find her pretty was so foreign to her, she didn't trust it.

Yasen turned around to look at her. His long, dark hair stuck to his face, so she raised her hand to gently wipe it out of his eyes. Suddenly she realized her hair was probably frizzing like crazy in the humid environment, and she quickly put her head under the streaming water, making sure it was thoroughly wet. Next to her, Yasen chuckled.

Glaring up to him, she ran her hands over her unruly hair, trying to flatten it somewhat now that it was wet. His hands came up to help her.

"I rather like this unruly hair of yours," he said, trying to untangle his fingers after he had unwisely tried to run them through her curls. "It suits you." Hermione looked up at him in surprise and he smirked. "Both equally as stubborn."

Again she glared at him, and he laughed. He turned to grab the soap, giving Hermione a good view of his strong back and firm butt. She had to resist the urge to run her hands over him so she could feel the muscles moving under her fingers. Only barely did she manage to hold herself back. He had promised her nothing untoward would happen, she would do him the same courtesy.

Yasen, however, seemed to have read her mind, because he looked over his shoulder and asked, "Would you mind soaping my back?"

She blinked at him, before slowly accepting the soap. Had he really just asked that? She was allowed to touch him? Biting her lip, she looked at the enticing back in front of her, unaware of the happy smile that was forming around her lips. She didn't notice how Yasen's eyes softened as he watched her.

Tentatively, as if he would disappear as soon as she touched him, she reached out and started spreading the soap over his shoulders. She felt like a giddy school girl. He stood stock still, apart from the occasional tremor of his back muscles in response to her touch. Hermione took her sweet time, thoroughly exploring every square centimeter of skin she was now allowed to touch.

"There, all done," she eventually said, wanting to press a kiss on his shoulder blade but not doing so out of fear of overstepping a boundary. Her skin was tingling, her breath had somehow quickened, and the same applied to her heart beat.

Yasen took a moment before turning around and holding out his hand, silently asking her for some soap. She complied, and for some time merely watched him, mesmerized at his hands running over his skin.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she, too, started soaping herself up, not bothering with a washcloth. She followed her usual routine, starting with her arms, secondly covering her shoulders and breasts, down her belly and finally soaping her legs.

When she rose back up, she caught Yasen staring at her. His eyes were a molten, liquid black, burning into hers and setting her blood on fire. Hermione swallowed, and slowly moved to stand under the streaming water, letting the soap rinse of her body. His eyes never left her, drinking her in. She started feeling self-conscious again. He looked up to her mouth as she bit her lip.

"May I kiss you?" he breathed.

His obvious desire send a thrill down her spine. Unable to speak, she merely nodded. He stepped forward, but instead of crushing his lips against hers, like she had expected, he tenderly cupped her face and softly kissed her.

His lips ghosted over hers, making her rise up to meet him, wanting more. He gently nibbled on her lower lip before letting his tongue slide over it. His delicate administrations made her sigh against his mouth. She answered his kiss equally as gentle, running her hands over his chest and around his neck.

When she sighed again, his tongue slid inside her mouth, softly exploring it. Hermione slowly started burning with desire. As their tongues met, she pressed herself against him. She could feel his erection against her belly. The fact that she could elicit such a response from him gave her a feeling of power.

Yasen groaned at the sudden contact. Grabbing her shoulders, he pushed her backwards against the shower wall. Hermione moaned, running her hands once more over his chest and wrapping them around his shoulders. She pulled him closer, wanting to feel his skin against hers.

Another moan escaped her as he started running his fingers up and down her sides. His mouth left hers, only to move to her neck, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses in their wake. He hissed as Hermione buried her nails in his back in response. She gasped as he started nibbling and sucking on her pulse point.

His thumbs were caressing her ribs, just below the underside of her breasts. Occasionally, his hands would move to her back, pulling her closer and skimming along the top of her butt cheeks. His long fingers would caress her belly, her arms, her waist, the sides of her thighs, but they would never even come close to her more sensitive areas.

Hermione squirmed. She wanted more, so much more. He was driving her crazy! She grabbed his head and kissed him, pouring all her desire in it. Lowering her hands, she had every intent to take his length in them, but he caught her wrists and pinned them to the side.

A sound of protest escaped her and she squirmed again. He responded by kissing her, languid, slowly. Hermione felt like she would burst out of her skin, fire was burning just below the surface, her core was throbbing with undiluted want and need.

He licked her earlobe. "So incredibly beautiful," he whispered.

"Yasen, Yasen," she breathed in response, her mind misted with desire, no longer able to make sentences. What was he waiting for?

He planted another soft kiss on her lips before stepping away. "We should go to breakfast."

It took Hermione some time to process his words, panting heavily and leaning against the wall for support. "What?" she finally managed.

He tapped the underside of her chin with his index finger and smiled. "We should get to breakfast. I promised you I wouldn't try anything and I keep my promises."

"What!?" Hermione repeated.

Yasen smirked and turned to walk out of the shower. "I'm in the mood for some waffles," he commented, grabbing a towel.

Hermione gaped at his back. She felt like cursing herself for her earlier demand. Her body was throbbing all over, craving his touch, his kisses. She let out a small moan, realizing he wasn't coming back. Yasen chuckled and left the bathroom. _Damn those Slytherins!_ Hermione thought. _He did that on purpose!_

A little subdued, Hermione walked into the bedroom and transfigured her underwear to a lacy black and mint striped bikini. She did a thorough scourgify charm, summoned her body lotion and perfume and her hair products. She then dried herself, added her body lotion and sashayed her hips as she put on her undergarments, applied a spritz of scent and then changed the color of her dress to black. She braided her hair in a french twist, she changed the color of her shoes, and walked out towards the breakfast lounge.

To Yasen it seemed like a clinical attitude, but her aloofness left him blinking, she had self control and poise. She then added:

"Ready, let's get the waffles."

Yasen realized he was in was about to play on how to seduce, with the one witch in Gryffindor with a brain. Like Minnie always said: "Game on." Hermione smiled and added in a sweet tone: "Did you say something?"

"Oh nothing."

He observed how her body movement became more fluid, like a ballerina, her skin took a shade of golden pink, and her scent turned sweet, no, not sweet, rich.

She walked up to Bern and greeted him:

"Morning Bern."

"Ah, miss Granger, you are looking wonderful this morning."

"Always so gallant Bern?"

"Not at all, be careful there's a Serpent following you?"

Hermione turned around and added:

"Is there?"

Yasen arched an eyebrow and then she smiled. Yes, he was toast, nothing more dangerous than a lioness walking and making sure that she is being followed.

He admired the bright smile and the undulating sway of her dress, and then he gave Bern a dirty look, when he made the serpent comment. Hermione on the other hand, smiled. Her hand reached out and pulled him towards the table. He felt like he was losing IQ points, or maybe it was his treacherous body heating up to her touch, again. She quietly kissed the tip of his thumb.

"Okay, opening salvo," said his addled brain. Yasen drew a lopsided smile, _she wants to display physical affection, lets see_.

He took a seat and before she sat opposite to him on the table, he said:

"Hermione could you please sit next to me?"

Hermione blinked and blushed by the gentle sound of his baritone voice calling her. She nodded and walked up to his side of the table and then as she was about to take a seat, he took her by her small waist and seated her on top of his legs.

Hermione drew a surprise breath. Yasen smiled like a shark in direct contact with a baby seal.

He then added:

"I want to feed you, spoil you, treat you like my soul mate in front of the world, and be yours. Please let me show you how good I can be to you?"

Hermione felt like every note of that declaration reached an intimate vibration. She turned around and looked straight into his black orbs, and added:

"Then let's feed each other, and we will take it from there."

She embraced him, Yasen concluded that she was a natural seductress. Just like a feline she started rubbing her forehead to his cheek, which elicit a growl of him.

Hermione was surprised of herself, and really enjoyed his scent. Her bookworm addled brain would argue that it was a primal instinct thing, that happened to all creatures in the magical realm and in the natural realm too. Still, she wasn't going to give her brain space, the feeling of his skin, his scent, and the power he projected, was driving her insane and if she couldn't get handsy in the shower, she would get affectionate in public.

It was then that she started feeding him and a voice interrupted:

"Healer Prince, put my sister down."

Hermione turned to the person who had the audacity to order Yasen, she arched an eyebrow, and asked:

"Excuse me, what?"

Harry Potter advanced and said:

"Hermione, get off of him."

"Uhm, no, we are having breakfast Harry, would you care to join us?"

It was then that Ernest and Minnie appeared and added:

"We would love to join you thank you Healer Prince, miss Granger, oh dear girl… oh do get off that animal, he might bite you and turn you into a vampire… lord knows where he put his mouth in."

Both Harry and Ernest got smacked by their spouses and Hermione added:

"Thank you Ginny and Minerva… you" She pointed to Harry and Ernest and said: "You two are horrible… I happened to find the most loving, generous, brilliant man, who is a caring soul and he wants me, annoying, awkward, impulsive me… and you think I'm going to let go?... no, this is called imprinting… I'm marking my territory, so to speak… now help yourselves to waffles… I'm busy… where was I?"

Ernest and Harry said:

"Son of a bitch!"

Yasen felt the last doubts about him and her being a couple evaporate. He took her hand and asked in a whisper:

"Only if you are sure?"

"I am."

Yasen and Hermione disappeared with a crack.

They stumbled upon landing and clutched each other tightly to regain balance. Somewhere in her mind, she wondered how they went from sitting to standing. Yasen's lips, however, quickly shut it up.

She eagerly moved her lips against his. What had started as a chaste kiss was quickly turning into a heated, passionated meeting of lips and tongues, fuelled by an indescribable urge, a need so strong it consumed them. No doubt their earlier teasing had driven them both to a burning desire.

Once more stumbling, Yasen pushed her against the nearest wall. His hands were buried in her hair, his body pressed against her, locking her into place. Hermione had lost all rational thought. Relying on instinct, and spurred on by magic, she longed to see that gorgeous body again, to touch his warm skin.

Pushing her hands between their bodies, she started undoing the buttons of his shirt. When his kisses moved to her neck, she lost her patience and simply tore the shirt open, dislodging the buttons. Yasen gasped as she ran her nails over his chest, leaving red marks in their wake.

Hermione reveled in the feel of his skin under her hands, the ripple of his muscles as he braced himself against the wall. He was breathing fast, his heartbeat the rhythm of a war drum. A moan escaped her lips. She slipped her hands underneath the waistband of his trousers, put her hands on his firm ass, and pulled him closer.

He groaned in the crook of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She let her nails bite into his buttocks. Another groan escaped him. He sounded feral, primal, like a wild animal claiming territory.

In a flurry of motion, Hermione was divested of her dress. Her bra was ripped in two, falling to the floor with the other discarded clothing. Their mouths met again, tongues battling for domination. Hermione moaned as his hands found her breasts, stroking the underside, massaging them, and, eventually, thumbs sliding over her nipples.

The wild simmer in her blood erupted into a blazing wildfire. Her hands started mapping out every inch of Yasen's broad shoulders, strong back and flat abdomen. As he dipped his head to clasp his mouth over a nipple, she planted her hands on his head, threading the strands of lush, ink-black hair, holding him on place, arching her back to meet his delicious mouth.

She mewled as his teeth grazed her nipple. Her nails started clawing at his back and shoulders, needing an outlet for the mind blowing desire that was coursing through her veins. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, pressing his body flush against hers, reclaiming her mouth like a man possessed.

His hand slid down her sides to grab her thighs. As he pulled her upwards, Hermione firmly wrapped her legs around him, grinding herself into him. She could feel his hard-on twitch under her, only separated from her heat by two thin layers of fabric. Both of them moaned at the contact.

Yasen carried her to the bed and rather unceremoniously dropped her in the middle of it. He quickly divested himself off his trousers before joining her. Hermione reached out to touch his impressive member, wrapping her hand around it and giving it a gentle tug. She revelled in the sounds Yasen made in response.

His eyes were black obsidian, deep, endless pools, like a night sky without stars, like the deepest waters in the deepest ocean. Hermione stared into them, losing herself in their depths. Still stroking his length, she rose up and kissed him.

She arched her back as his hands and mouth frantically started exploring her body. Her panties were pulled from her legs in one, smooth motion, and she cried out as he buried his face in her sex. Incoherent sounds started pouring out of her as he licked her clit, slipping a finger inside her.

Finally, his name emerged from her dazed mind. She started repeating it, like a litany, until he rose up from between her legs. He kissed and nipped his way up her stomach, to once more kiss her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue, but couldn't care less. She wanted him inside her, she wanted to feel him.

Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she pulled him closer. They both gasped as he effortlessly slid into her slick heath. Magic swirled around them as a shudder ran through Yasen.

With an incoherent mewl, Hermione urged him to move. She heard him hiss when she buried her nails in his back. She lifted her hips to meet his frenzied thrusts, reveling in the feeling of him inside her.

He filled her completely, like he was built just for her. It was as if she could feel every ridge, every vein of his dick. Her body felt electrified, alive, complete. She could feel the pressure building, and she urged him on, with her body, with her voice. Never had sex felt this all-consuming, this perfect.

Her back arched violently, and a pierced scream escaped her lips, as she fell over the precipice and into a mind-blowing, earth-shattering orgasm. Above her, Yasen threw back his head and let out a pained grunt as he, too, shattered to pieces. A blinding light erupted from their bodies, momentarily engulfing the room.

He collapsed next to her, drawing her in the crook of his arm, head resting on his shoulder. Both were breathing heavily, hearts beating wildly. Their sweat-slick bodies melted together as one, as if they were meant to be curled up into each other. Hermione had hooked a leg over his hips, her hand splayed on his chest. Yasen had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, his other hand resting lightly on her bend knee. It didn't take long before both of them were soundly asleep, exhausted by magic and sex.

Hermione slept like a baby without a twitch, or without rolling into a bundle of sheets and a mass of hair and puffy eyes, as per her usual wake up look.

Nope, this time she woke up with a heavy arm wrapped around her hips and an alien quiet snore soothing her.

She had to open her eyes, but wasn't inclined to move. She didn't feel like waking up and getting to work, then returning back to her home just to water the plants, and make friends with the chocolate tub of ice cream, and then wonder if Shacklebolt was going to have another frigging initiative, the next day, that involved cooperation between the mundanes and the wizards. Later, after her dinner, Ginny would appear on her flow and drag her to her daily calisthenics routine and salsa lessons and the wizarding health club. She said out loud:

"I don't want to wake up."

Another deep voice added:

"Then don't, stay with me."

She opened her eyes and turned around and said:

"So, it wasn't a dream?"

"No, it wasn't a dream, you were passionate, sensual, vulnerable, demanding and so strong… I couldn't deny you."

Hermione said:

"I was?"

"Yes, now, is it probable that you are not going to say that this morning was a mistake, and leave me? Please don't?"

Yasen stared and waited for rejection, and waited. Hermione noticed that he had scratches all over his torso and somehow she felt the need to kiss them. Instead she said: "Um, I uh, can I apply some healing salve?... I think I got carried away with you, and I'm sorry."

Yasen blinked stupidly, his libido going of the charts. She was worried, he took a glance at his body and noticed the scratches, but to him, they were traces of a passionate woman, while she felt guilty. Yasen beamed at her generous and tender gesture. By instinct he knew he had to be very gentle with her and seduce her further.

He nodded and summoned the salve and said: "Here, do you want me to lie on my back?"

Hermione nodded and waited until Yasen was resting on his back. She gently started covering the scratches, as bright as Crayon marks on his skin. After the salve was applied the scratches faded. Yasen turned and soon he felt the cool mass slide off, and then a feather kiss was pressed on his shoulder were he was sporting a hickey. Another one on his nipple.

Yasen decided that he needed to treat her vaginal canal with the same salve, since the stretching from last night's frantic mating left bruises on her beautiful core. He took the salve and started dabbing on her thighs, up until her nether region looked similar to the early morning untouched state. It was then that he observed how quiet and passive she had turned. He raised his eyes and noticed how she had her knees spread. His eyes trailed up gazing at the flat belly, over the voluptuous breasts and caught sight of her hardening nipples, in a sweet soft color of dark pink.

Her skin, in a shade of golden, was blushing. Her mouth was slightly open, red cheeks and eyes with irises shifting from a golden brown to a complete black. Her belly was trembling. She was looking at him and the area in particular holding his hard on. Of course he wasn't going to ignore his erection, or her response to his member's rigid state.

He took one of the pillows and rearranged it underneath her hips. Once placed, he lower himself to place his head above her sex, and with a couple of fingers, he caressed the outer lips, then the inner ones, spreading the ointment. The palms of his hands extended the massage, circled, and then let the salve soothe the entry. He started to lose composure.

Like a man with a thirst and close to a drinking well, he dipped his mouth and began licking. Her soft mewlings were like a mermaid's song. With need and reverence he ran his tongue over, under, in and out, until he located her clit and suckled continuously. She held his face and rubbed herself in need of release. In one action she transformed from woman to goddess, and Yasen her lover acolyte.

"I need you inside me Yasen, please?"

He chuckled and the vibration of his laughter resonated all over her body. The sweet piston motion of his fingers penetrating and pumping, while his tongue danced in unrestrained synchrony, turned her to panting, need and desire. She was a coil, that tensed and shivered as she called his name pleading for love, for his love alone.

Yasen felt her quiver and convulse as she cried out in pleasure. He then penetrated her, took a hold of her neck and head, and slowly pushed himself into the hilt. She gripped him, he retreated and he felt abraded in soft oiled silk. Her eyes held such depth that it silenced his reason, he wasn't a metaphysical man, however, he understood in that instant, that he never wanted to part from her side. He could exist, like a plant, without her, but only live, truly live, next to her.

Hermione noticed the tears forming in his eyes and added:

"I'm yours."

"I'm yours too."

She smiled and then closed her eyes, gently rubbing her forehead to his cheek, and whispering to his ear:

"I don't care if you want to call yourself Yasen or Severus, I just know that I cannot be without, I love you…"

"I love you too… I've never been loved back, but I know how to love..."

Hermione held onto him and said:

"You will always be my first choice… I promise you Severus, just let me love you."

Tears intermixed as his hips swayed and reached a frenzied tempo, in sweat, in love, in need, both were swept away in bliss, and transformed into harmony.

Later, Hermione and Yasen walked up to the playhouse, and in particular to the corner were the nightclub was located.

That evening it was Karaoke night. The theme was a _Romantic Serenade_. Everybody was having a great time, the tables and decor was homage to Romeo and Juliet. The waiters and Bern were all clad 15th century robes, a low intensity sonorous charm, bubbles that had a track of music, wizard or muggle. The lyrics of the song being played appeared as though fireflies arranged themselves as words, it was a wonder to gaze at.

Soon it was Bern's turn, the crowd went wild, he was incredible, the little one could sing like Sinatra, and he did the classic "My way."

It was Ernest next and he sang to Minnie the Nat King Cole's "Unforgettable." It drew a lovely smile and tears rolled over her cheeks. He stepped down and kissed her hand. Minnie drew him in a hug and Ernest fell on top of her, ending up in a mix of limbs and laughter.

Then it was Ginny Potter's turn and she sang Alannah Myles "Black Velvet". The sound of the guitar, the soft rock blues balad, and the enchantment of a husky voice, made all the house go insane.

Harry yelled out: "Red, I love you!"

Again it was Bern turn to sing, and the song was Nat King Cole's "When I fall in love." Harry took Ginny and started dancing, Ernest followed his example and took Minnie. Hermione noticed Yasen was singing along quietly.

Hermione eagerly got up and grabbed Yasen's hand.

"Come, let's dance too," she said cheerfully.

Yasen looked at her with utter dismay. "I most definitely don't dance!"

Hermione was surprised. "Why not?"

He grumbled something unintelligible.

"Oh, come on," Hermione insisted, "it will be fun!"

"No," he said gruffly.

"Then tell me why not!"

He pulled his hand free from hers and crossed his arms. "I simply don't dance."

Hermione sat in the chair next to him, pouting. "Please? For me?"

He looked at her, his scowl growing deeper. "No?"

She could feel he was caving, and took the pouting to the next level. Gazing at her knees, she turned slightly away from him.

"Ok then, if you really don't want to."

She smiled triumphantly when he grabbed her hand and roughly pulled her to the floor. Harry and Ginny were long lost in their own bubble. The same could be said for Minerva and Ernest.

Hermione grinned up happily at Yasen and started swaying her hips with the music. He, however, stood stock still, clearly uneasy and not knowing what to do.

She let out a little laugh and grabbed his hands. "Just let the music guide you!" she said happily, pulling at his arms a little. "Follow my lead."

A flicker shot through his eyes, and suddenly he pulled her into his embrace. She let out a squeal in surprise, and giggled.

"You little witch," he murmured in her ear. "I will do no such thing as follow your lead, that would be highly un-masculine. No, you will be following mine."

His definite words and tone of voice turned her on, moisture pooling in her knickers. Yasen guided her arms around his neck, and started dancing. He seemed to totally ignore the rhythm of the music, instead going for the typical 1-2-3 of a waltz.

Hermione didn't care. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed happily, breathing in his smell. Soon, the world around them dissolved, and there was only the two of them left. Biting her lip, she wondered if he would make love to her again that night.

She looked up to him. "I thought you said you couldn't dance?" she asked him.

"No," he rumbled, "I said I don't. Not to the infernal music they play here. Ballroom, however, is dignified."

Hermione laughed softly. "If you say so," she conceded, giving his chin a kiss and contently settling her head back against his chest.


	7. The Plan

**Disclaimer. JKR and Warner Brothers owns Harry Potter. We own this plot and Ernest. (And we love Ernest a lot, not letting go of him.)**

 **A/N. This chapter has been a joy to write. It took is long enough since our last posting, but both Noppoh and I are so picky that we wanted to keep on posting the best. Thank you for your patience. HUGS and all our love. Maddie080802 and Noppoh, a.k.a WineChocolate.**

 **Warning: This story is rated M for audiences 18+ has a lot of mature language and sexual content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7. The Plan**

Yasen took a hold of Hermione as she took a couple of clumsy steps into the room. She was tipsy. Oh how the scale balanced out.

She swayed her hips and sang. "You'll never find as long as you lived someone who loves you...tender like I do..." Yasen smiled, thoroughly enchanted as his Lioness stripped and rotated and sang "There's no one else."

He took his clothes off and followed her into the shower. She sighed as she felt his arms embraced her and he said to her ear:

"Why did the song bird only make the appearance until now?"

"Because it's a personal and private performance just for you."

"I'm a lucky son of a bitch, aren't I?"

"Perhaps, never the less, I bless your mother for bringing you into this world, but I agree with the sentiment, you were at one point a mean bastard alright, however, I wouldn't have you any other way..."

"Is that so Miss Granger?"

Hermione's eyes went wide as saucers, and half a second later her stare turned hooded, and a side smile crept into her expression.

Yasen realized that his loving girl had a side of uncharted sexual territory, so in retrospect, what kind of an idiot would shy away from this version of Hermione?, well not him, that's for sure.

"Do you have an idea of how many times I wanted to stay after class, bind you to the desk, spread eagle your body, pour a vanishing potion on your robes, while I waited and observed how the fabric gave way in to your nude body?" asked Hermione.

Yasen arched an eyebrow and said:

"You wanted to rape me?"

"In short, yes, I felt so dirty and I was besotted, I mean, I couldn't stop looking at the shape of your athletic body, your adam's apple, and the most beautiful hands I've ever laid eyes on."

She raised her hands and caressed his face, kissing his skin as she continued.

"You held an aura of sensuality and desire unlike any other male, I dreamed of you reading poetry and soothing my spirit with your rumbling words… maybe I was a stupid school girl, but never in my wildest dreams have I thought I would have a chance, a real chance of love, with you, my Dark Prince… let me love you, please?"

She kneeled and embraced his hips. Yasen felt like the world shifted on its axis, the most beautiful, brilliant, brave and caring soul in the world was asking for his permission, plus, she had a sexy brain too. She was looking at him in need, he just nodded.

Her hands stroked his skin, and her fingers drew patterns that made his blood migrate south.

She adored his toned body and his erection was a wonder to behold. Thick, circumcised, heavy and hot to the touch.

His testes looked like ripe sizable figs. She kissed his soft testicles and laved and sucked enjoying the rugged intimate skin, as though it was a gentle entity that needed only tenderness.

Moving on to his hard on, she marveled again at how well endowed her mate was. Hermione licked all of the veins on his cock, pulling and enveloping the tip of his glans.

Careful of her oral touch she wrapped her teeth with her lips while advancing. She got a taste of the moisture while moving in a soft, yet firm pumping. He was too big, but she was going to display just how much she wanted him, no matter how difficult it was to envelop him whole.

While her right hand helped and added pressure in a continuous fluid motion, her left hand move up to caress his belly button, the ridges of his muscles, and upto the dark pink pebbled nipples and she said to him:

"You are so sexy, and handsome and I can't be without you."

Yasen arched his back and asked in a grave voice:

"Do you love me?"

"With all my soul."

A moment later streaks of come painted Hermione's lips as Yasen panted in release, all for her, just her.

He opened his eyes and noticed she was under the spray and she was rinsing and said:

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Yasen?"

"I want you to stand your back against the wall, open your thighs and use your fingers and touch yourself, until you are about to come, when you are ready to come, stop, do it now, please?"

Yasen saw how she awkwardly complied to his request. Still, he admired her restraint, as her inner and outer labia displayed engorgement and a deep shade of rose. She closed her eyes, and breathed with a bit of trouble as she obeyed. Soon after her thighs became tense and she stopped. Yasen noticed and nodded in agreement, then he asked if she could continue caressing her breasts, pull the tip of her breast. Hermione complied and after the third frustrated attempt, he pulled her fingers away and exchanged them with his tongue. Hermione's legs buckled as she felt his tongue twists and turn, driving her into the void as she exhaled in pleasure and pleaded:

"I need you inside me, I feel incomplete without you, please Yasen, take me."

"Put your legs around my hips, now"

She obeyed and felt Yasen push and impaled her. She exclaimed in delightful agony:

"Oh, fuck yes!"

She ravenously kissed him, adjusting to the touch and his soft approach. Increasing, decreasing, pushing all doubts aside. Loving, cherishing one another, taking back from life what was once denied, fulfillment, joy and sheer happiness. Yasen opened his eyes and asked:

"Look at me."

Hermione complied, he said:

"How do you like being fucked by the Slimy Bat of the Dungeons?"

Hermione slapped him hard and replied in anger:

"Never ever say that again, you're mine, and you are perfect, and I will hear no insults on my mate or his memory as a former spy… you were a hero, you are now a healer of prestige, never once repugnant to me… I love you."

Yasen had tears in his eyes, her fierce answer was medicine, she loved him, just him, so if she loved him? He would give himself completely.

He kneeled down and unlocked her legs, pressed her ankles to be against his shoulders and then increased the tempo until he felt her nails raking his back, her throat in a high praise to him. The two joined in a furious array of thrusts and bliss. Yasen felt her lovely sheath convulse in a frenzy, pushing him to the edge. Both of them devoid of ego, only staring into each other's eyes, pleading for love and being love.

Unable to support both their weight any longer, he sunk down to the floor, cradling Hermione in his lap, the spray of the shower already washing away their sweat and the evidence of their coupling.

"I'm sorry," Yasen murmured in Hermione's hair.

"What?" she responded, surprised and confused. "Why?"

"For letting myself become distracted."

"I don't understand." She brushed his hair out of his eyes, concerned about his words.

He stood and put her on her own two feet in the process. "Let me wash you," he said, his voice low and a bit hoarse.

Hermione nodded silently. Yasen put some soap in his hands and thoroughly started soaping her up, starting with her right arm, following with her left, over her shoulders, down over her breasts and belly to her legs. The care and gentleness with which he lathered up her body took her breath away. She felt sheltered, cared for, safe and loved.

"I planned on doing exactly this, to take care of you, show you how much I love you." He kissed the top of her left breast as the water rinsed the soap from her body. "I was going to caress you like the precious gem you are, kiss you with the reverence a goddess like you deserves."

He kissed her, his lips soft against hers. "Carry you to the bed and show you how beautiful you are. I planned on making love to you, Hermione." He led her out of the shower and started drying her off with a towel. As he was sitting on his knees in front of her, his hands and the towel wrapped around her waist, he looked up to her, an apology in his eyes. "But I'm afraid I'm spend for the evening."

She caressed his cheeks. "We've got all the time in the world, my love." She grinned. "Besides, I like it when you show me how strong you are, you're so bloody sexy."

A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes and in one fell swoop he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Hermione squealed in surprise, then started laughing, kicking her legs and lightly pounding her fists on his back.

"What are you doing? You caveman!"

He dropped her on the bed and pinned her hands above her head, hovering above her.

"So you think that's sexy, hmm?"

Hermione's laugh cut off suddenly as she looked into his dark eyes smouldering into hers. Her mouth went dry and she licked her lips before breathlessly nodding. He licked the shell of her ear and chuckled darkly before rolling off of her, pulling her against his side.

"Good to know," he murmured. "We should get some sleep."

"How am I supposed to be able to sleep after that?" Hermione muttered.

Yasen laughed and kissed the top of her head, his fingers idly tracing lines up and down her side. "I promise I'll make it up to you in the morning."

The next morning Hermione woke up with Yasen's firm body pressed against her back, his hand gently palming her breast, massaging it. She moaned as he pulled her nipple. If the state of her body and the erection that was pressed against her bum were any indication, he had been enjoying himself for some time already.

"Have I woken you?" he murmured in her ear, nipping her earlobe in the process.

"Yes, no, please don't stop." She gasped as he sucked on the tender skin behind her ear.

He moved back a bit, rolling her on her back and capturing her lips. His hand moved to her other breast, repeating the same, gentle movements until her nipple hardened under his administrations. Hermione arched her back with an incoherent sound as he rolled it between his long fingers.

As he planted soft kisses on her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks and eyebrows, his hand abandoned her breast to explore the rest of her body. Softly, almost teasingly, he caressed her side, down her thigh, back up again, momentarily dipping a finger in her belly button, skimming her ribs, between her breasts and over her collar bones.

Hermione felt as if his fingers left a trail of fire in their wake. She could feel her heart racing, her breath speeding up and need coiling in her center. "Yasen," she breathed.

He moved his lips back to her ear. "Beautiful, so beautiful," he whispered. "Have you got any idea how gorgeous you are, Hermione? Do you notice how every man turns his head when you walk into a room? Do you realize how alluring you are to them?" He started nibbling her neck. "And now you're mine, all mine."

"Yes, all yours," she answered, completely lost in the pleasure he was eliciting from her body.

He rumbled in his chest and kissed her, demanding, possessive. Hermione complied, realizing that what she said was true. She was his, utterly and completely his.

"I love you" she murmured against his lips.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. Molten black met fiery gold, and he exhaled in wonder. This woman loved him, really loved him. "Let me show you how much I love you," he whispered in return.

His mouth started circling one breast, his hand resuming to massage the other, until she arched her back in need. The moan that escaped her as he finally closed his mouth over her nipple sounded like music to his ears. She started thrashing around when he scraped his teeth over the sensitive flesh of her right nipple while his fingers tugged at the other one.

He placed himself between her legs, kissing down until he was greeted with the musky smell of her arousal. Hermione cried out as he licked her clit.

"So wet for me, my love," he said, sinking a finger into her. She mewled at his actions, her hands clawing at the sheets. He looked up her flushed body, her breasts moving sensually with eached heaving breath, her eyes closed, her swollen lips slightly parted. "So sexy."

Slowly he started licking her pussy, his fingers in sync with his tongue. After some time he added a second finger, making her groan and buck her hips. With measured movements, he worked her up until she was begging him for more.

"Please, please, Yasen, I'm so close, so close,' Hermione breathed.

Curling his fingers, he brushed her G-spot before pulling them out and swiftly replacing them with his cock. Hermione came as soon as he was sheathed within her, and he gritted his teeth against the exquisite feeling of her pussy contracting around him.

He kissed her and started moving, eliciting another mewl. Her hands buried himself in his hair as she started meeting his movements with her hips, their tongues lapping around each other in the same rhythm.

When they finally came up for air, Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her nails in his back. Lowering his lips to her neck, he started talking to her, his voice low with desire.

"You feel so good, so tight around me, Hermione. So perfect, like you were made just for me. Can you feel me moving inside you, love? Can you feel how I fill you up, stretch you?"

A loud moan was his only answer.

"Can you feel my cock sliding in and out of your pussy?" He slightly changed the angle of his thrusts, making her arch her back and cry out in pleasure. "You like that don't you? I can feel you are close. I want to feel you come around me Hermione, I want to see your face as you fall apart. Come for me, my love, scream my name."

"Yasen!"

Hermione shattered into a million pieces, her nails scratching his back, drawing blood, her mouth buried against his shoulder to muffle her screams. Yasen followed her, shooting his seed deep inside her with a grunt, chanting her name like a prayer. He collapsed on top of her and Hermione wrapped her arms around him, breathing heavily.

"I love you," she finally managed to say.

"I love you too," he answered, pushing himself off of her, not wanting to crush her under his weight any longer.

Hermione yawned. "Perhaps we can take another nap?"

Yasen chuckled. "Whatever you want love, whatever you want."

That same morning, Ginny woke up to an owl pecking at the window. Groaning, she turns over and covers her ears. Harry and herself had stayed at the bar until it closed, literally dancing the night away, long after the others had retired to bed. The owl wouldn't stop his incessant pecking and Ginny groaned again. There was no way she was getting out of bed, not for a thousand galleons, she needed her beauty sleep.

"Haaarryyy," she complained.

A sigh and the movement of the mattress told her Harry had gotten up to. A breeze wafted over her as he opened the window and she could here him bustle about to find the owl a treat. She drifted back to sleep until Harry's sudden elated exclamations made her bolt upright.

"They found them!" he shouted in joy. "They found them!"

"Must you be so loud?" Ginny grumbled, flopping back on the bed. "Who found who, love?" she asked.

'The Australian Ministry found the Grangers!"

That made her sit back up again. "They did?" she retorted. "Really?"

"Yeah, … but … oh."

"What? What is it?"

"It seems they can't reverse the mind block," Harry answered, frowning as he perused the content of the letter. "They think it's permanent and want to know if they are still to contact them."

"Oh." Ginny pouted. This was both good and bad news. She had really hoped to surprise her friend, but now she wondered if confronting Hermione with her parents was such a good idea when they didn't have their memory back. "Well, at least we found them alive and well."

"Yes, yes that's true," Harry commented. He had that far off look in his eyes that told Ginny he was only half paying attention to her. "I wonder if she told Yasen about them."

"Why?"

"Well, you saw what he did for Hermione's scar. He's obviously a very, very good Healer. Plus, seeing that he is in love with her, he can only want to see her happy. Perhaps he would be willing to help?"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Ginny exclaimed. "Yes, you go ask him, I'm sure he'll help, he's smitten with her after all. Now get your ass back to the bed."

"What?" Harry answered, confused by that last bit.

"Get your ass back to the bed," Ginny replied. "Don't you think we have some celebrating to do?" She waggled her brows suggestively.

Harry grinned at his wife and stalked back to the bed, dropping the letter. He sure was a lucky bastard.

Mads and Noh were in the spring underneath the Playhouse and received Ernest and Minerva into their healing circle.

The Druids then spoke at intervals.

"We must go on a Journey and bring into the Playhouse a couple of patients," said Noh.

"The Great Mother Goddess came in our dreams and said to find in Australia Monica and Wendell Wilkins, formerly known as Helen and Richard Granger, and to bring them here," said Mads.

"The Grangers? The Grangers changed their name?" asked Minerva.

"The Grangers were _Obliviated_ by their daughter, as a tactic to save them before war started, in magical Britain," replied both Mads and Noh.

Minerva and Ernest nodded in silent agreement. Both Minerva and Ernest embraced as a reflex gesture, the idea that such a drastic decision was made by Hermione in desperation left them trembling and tearful.

Mads and Noh waited until the couple was ready. They continued: "We must leave as a party of six and return as eight."

"Six? Who?" asked Ernest.

"Harry and Yasen," replied Mads and Noh.

Later, while Mads, Noh and the McGonagall's were gathered around the breakfast table, Minerva reached out to the Potters and said:

"Good Morning Harry, good morning Ginny."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Potter nodded.

Ernest said: "We are travelling abroad and we wanted to ask if you could do us a favor?"

Ginny and Harry listened as Ernest explained that the Druids were mind healers and they were summoned to Australia to bring to the Little Brussels Playhouse, a mature muggle couple, the Wilkins. Bern would be waiting for the eight people of interest to make their return. He then added that Yasen must be in the travelling group as Hermione remained with Ginny.

Harry blinked in surprise. "What a coincidence," he said. "I have been looking for Hermione's parents and just this morning I received a letter saying that they had been found. However, my contacts think their memory can't be restored. I was planning on asking Yasen if he would be willing to help."

Minerva smiled at him. "There's no such thing as coincidence when the Goddess is involved, Harry."

Mads added to this:

"We healed Ernest who, by the will of the Mother Goddess, was to be Minerva's mate.

Then Noh continued:

"Minnie, on her part, healed Yasen at the sacred Spring below the Playhouse, so he would become the man he needed to be, in order to find his mate Hermione."

Both concluded in one voice:

"And now we have the new mission to intervene and heal Hermione's parents, so with this course of action, she can completely let go of the past, forgive herself and close her old wounds, the wounds of a jaded soul. From the beginning, the will of the Mother Goddess was to heal these lost and broken souls as part of a total, and now her design is almost complete, but we need your assistance...can you help us Harry and Ginny?"

Both Potters nodded and a plan was formed.

Harry was not a man who had a lot of experience asking for help. Especially from strangers. Hermione, on the other hand, loved to ask for directions, get dirty and just out right convince people that it was in their best interest to inform her first hand. So for Harry to call on Yasen, who was practically the new guy, was something that was unheard of.

Yasen, nevertheless, answered the call for a Healer. He then found himself in the company of six people:

"Healer Prince, do come in," said Harry.

Minnie and Ernest were quietly accepting. The Druids were there and so were the Potters. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" Yasen thought, however, he nodded and walked in silence.

Harry repeated the message from Gringotts about the success in locating the Wilkins/Grangers and their relationship to Hermione and what she did to save them from the war, the mind healing and impromptu planning from the group to travel abroad. Yasen agreed as well, not before saying:

"She probably is going to be pissed at us, but is going to be happy too, okay, let's do it."

The group as one smirked, Ginny would stay and keep Hermione company as the rest of them would make the voyage.

Yasen got back to his quarters and searched for Hermione, he found her reading and got close:

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I've just been asked to help a couple of healers retrieve a married couple from abroad, it seems that the patients are going to be receiving treatment here at the hidden spring."

"Oh, so you will be travelling then?"

"Yes."

Hermione bit her lower lip and in a very low tone of voice questioned:

"Are you going to be away for long?"

Yasen smiled, took a hold of her and said:

"No, not that long, remember, I too don't want to be far from you, so hopefully this will take at the most seventy two hours."

"And not a minute longer."

Yasen nodded and held her in a tight hug. Hermione sighed and with a smile she added:

"I love hugging you."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, your arms are so strong and your scent so clean and full of energy… I feel like I can recharge, like a battery, your warmth, your skin, all of you feels just right."

"Hermione dear?"

Yasen released her and gently took a hold of her chin, as Hermione just stared back with innocence.

"Yes darling?"

He emitted a grave command.

"Run."

A look of pure predatory need crossed his face and Hermione shrieked as he emitted a growl before chasing after her.

Three days later a couple of _Stupefied_ Dentist _muggles_ , were escorted by the magical six.

Bern the administrator placed his glamour and assumed a refined human incarnation, after, he got near the newest guests and performed an Enervate charm. The Wilkins awoke in the company of a group of travellers in a Airport Shuttle Bus. Bern said:

"I apologize for interrupting your slumber. My name is Bern Di Elve, I'm the general manager of the Little Brussels Resort, welcome."

"Oh my, I'm sorry, we fell asleep, I'm Monica and this is my husband Wendell Wilkins."

Bern gave them both a polite bow. "It must have been a tiresome trip. All the way from Australia, I believe? Let me get those bags for you Mr. Wilkins. Please follow me."

He led the couple to the small wing designed especially for the odd Muggle visitor. Spells were in place to prevent them from seeing anything magical. Any magic would either be immediately forgotten, or seem like a completely muggle action.

"Here you go," he said, opening the door to their suite and putting the luggage next to the bed. He started reciting the general welcome speech: where the lobby was, where they could eat and where they could find the library. Leaving them to get settled, he prayed to the Goddess that their healing would turn out alright.

Yasen felt tired but satisfied. It had taken some complicated magic to convince the Wilkins to leave for a holiday on such short notice without further damaging their memories. After taking a shower in his rooms, he set out to find Hermione. He had missed her dearly and couldn't wait to see her again.

Feeling refreshed, he allowed the Playhouse to guide him towards his mate. He found her with Ginny a ways into the wood, sitting on a blanket, an empty picnic basket next to them. As if sensing his presence, she looked up, squealed, jumped to her feet, and ran straight to him. Catching her in his arms, he twirled them around, planting a firm kiss on her lips.

"Hi there, darling, did you miss me?" he asked between kisses.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She accentuated each word with another kiss.

Ginny coughed behind them. Blushing, Hermione turned around in Yasen's arms. He was rather reluctant to let her go.

"Is Harry back too?"

"Right here, love," came the reply from their right.

Similar to Hermione, Ginny gave a happy squeal and launched herself at Harry. They kissed soundly. When they finally broke away from each other, both grinning madly, Harry addressed both Hermione and Yasen.

"If you would excuse us, we have some catching up to do." With a wink, he disapparated them both.

Yasen turned to Hermione. "I think he's got the perfect idea," he whispered in her ear, tightening his arms around her and Apparating them to her room.

Hermione looked around startled. She asked, "My room?"

He nodded, then spoke.

"Three days without you, your perfume, the shape of your body, your skin, your hands… it was torture."

He took a step towards her bed and then wordlessly spelled. "Divesto"

His athletic, hauntingly beautiful body shone against the natural light. Hermione started to take her dress off, when Yasen spoke in a deep baritone and commanded:

"No, don't take the dress off just yet, give me the knickers though..."

Hermione had a hard time swallowing spit and blinking, the sudden shift of power play on her Lover's attitude shocked her, however, she nodded a little dazed and took her sandals off, then her panties.

Yasen got on his knees and took them, then he got near and kissed the hem of her dress.

Hermione then realized that this was an act that reminded her of Death Eaters and their display of respect to Voldemort.

The memory flashed and produced fright, but this man, once had been Severus Snape.

Something was clicking inside Hermione as Yasen kissed her feet. His hands started caressing the skin of her legs, and she started running her fingers through his inky blue black hair, scratching his scalp and the pale skin of his neck and back.

Yasen hissed, looked up and noticed her dilated pupils, the blush in her face and neck, and then wordlessly said: "Legilimens"

He blushed as he saw a figment of Hermione's vision, of him, wrapped in Death Eater ensemble and she being his Dark Lady. He thought to himself. "I really love this sexy Dark Lionesses brain!"

Suppressing a smile, he continued caressing her by rubbing his face along her thighs, he then said:

"What do you want of me, my Queen?"

Hermione smiled and then turned reflective as she kneeled and kissed his forehead. She too caressed him by rubbing her cheek against his. She replied.

"I want you my King, to stand by my side, now and always. I just realized one very important thing… you served under Voldemort and Dumbledore, and the two coveted your presence, both had a saying on how you lived and died, but then, when it was all done, the conflict of war resolved and your heart and soul were free to leave this plane of existence? You stayed, and here you are pledging allegiance to another fallible human… you seduce with your surrender, you strike down all pretense with your erotic ways, in this moment, you are both master and slave...and I wonder if I will be able to be enough, good enough for you?..."

Yasen felt tears gather in his eyes. Hermione then said:

"Kiss me."

Hermione felt his lips softly touch as tears ran over his cheeks. Then his hands enveloped her back and held onto her as though she was living gold. Hermione's breath hitched. Her clothes turned to dust, she had never seen this magic before, she raised her eyes and said:

"Yasen?"

"You are going to make me whole, you will be the one that will purify my memory, by making new memories, all my life Hermione, I coveted acceptance and love, and then you appear and take me, and shake me to the core… you are the only one for me."

Yasen reclined his body until the two were on the floor. Hermione parted her legs as Yasen accommodated his length and slided home in a feral, instinctive coupling. Yasen rolled his hips as Hermione just received, wrapped her legs around him, and undulated her hips adoringly to each of his thrusts.

His dark eyes baring his soul and Hermione mirroring his eyes, in need and fury, both in maddening and sensual agony.

Long kisses, short breaths and tremors, hot, unstable, cruel need to own and brand and then release, shattered souls enveloped in moist. Both emulating creation in their joining. Little softness and a desperate desire to exist, to rejoice, to imprint in each others essence. Fucking, loving, needing, crying and cherishing every moment of loving dementia.

Animal drive in order to reach heaven and absolution, both redemption and sin, balance and exorcism, letting the past go and reaching to the universe with open arms, and the promise of paradise as the lovers chanted a litany of love.

"I love you Hermione,"

Hermione wept as a rush of pleasure hugged her and she sighed as she replied:

"I love you too Yasen"

It was then that the two embraced and wept of happiness. The two realized that they would remained in loving harmony until their last breath. It was scary, but it filled their hearts with hope.

Later that day, the three couples had dinner together.

"So, what did you all do on the trip you took?" Hermione questioned.

Looks were shared across the table and Hermione noticed that even Ginny was in on them.

"What?" she said, feeling left out and a bit peeved because of it. "What don't I know?"

Yasen drew an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "We'd rather show you after dinner, my dear."

Hermione shot him a light glare, huffed, and returned to her dinner. True to their word, and after a nod from Bern, the entire group guided Hermione through the hallways of the Playhouse.

"Are we going to the library?" she asked them after a couple of turns.

Harry chuckled, only Hermione would have all possible routes to the library memorised. "Yes, we are."

"Patience, love," Yasen added.

Bern was waiting for them at the entrance. "At the ground level of the tower," he told them, before promptly disappearing.

"What was that all about?"

"You'll see," Yasen commented. Taking hold of her hand, he guided her through the library, towards the tower.

He watched her face as he pointed to where the Wilkins were quietly reading on a couch. Her eyes grew wide and tears started gathering. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth as a sob escaped her.

"Are those, are those my parents?" she whispered.

"Yes," Yasen confirmed, drawing her in the circle of his arms.

"You, you all went on a trip to find my parents?" She was freely crying now, the happy tears accompanied by a beaming face and a longing look in her eyes.

"Harry did most of the searching, my dear, we went over to retrieve them," he answered truthfully.

Hermione took a step forward, but he held her back. He knew this would break her, but he hoped she would see reason. "You can't go to them just yet, Hermione. Their memory is still erased."

As predicted, Hermione's face fell.

Harry walked up to her and put his hand on her arm. "There might be a way though," he said gently. "The druids spoke of a ritual that might heal their minds."

"Really?" Her voice sounded small.

"Most definitely," Mads commented. Nobody had seen the two druids arrive.

"But it will take a lot out of everybody here," Noh added.

"Including you," Mads elaborated.

"Anything!" Hermione vehemently stated. She blinked and turned to the others. "I, I know it's a lot to ask. I really have no right. But would you all consider helping me? To heal my parents?"

"Of course, Hermione," Minerva assured, looking up at Ernest.

"We knew about the ritual before we went to Australia."

"You're my best friend," Ginny added.

"I know how difficult it was for you to have to do this to your parents, all because of me. It's the least I can do," Harry said solemnly.

Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand, before turning her head towards Yasen.

"Do you even have to ask, dear?" he said.

Smiling, Hermione looked back to her parents, sitting only a few meters away, but still unreachable. "Thank you, thank you all," she said to her friends, meaning every word.


	8. Healing the Family Tree

**Disclaimer. Harry Potter is the property of JKR and Warner Brothers. Noppoh and I own this Plot and yes we have Ernest chained in our dungeon.**

 **A/N: Both Noppoh and I cannot believe we made it this far.**

 **We started as a dare, like a couple of blokes laughing at parodies of Harry Potter and it has been one amazing road, we had traveled.**

 **We are grateful and just thankful for all the support we have received through this project and the page WineChocolate.**

 **Special Note: On a different topic. Haters, Anonymous Troll reviewers and such, we love to laugh about, and we delete all of those notes with a certain degree of glee. Torch us, and we will torch back. You've been warned. Thank you.**

 **Warning. Rated M 18+ Mature language and sexual themes.**

 **Read and review, other than the haters, reviews make us feel like fairy princesses.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8. Healing the Family Tree**

Monica and Wendell Wilkins were having a great time at the Spiritual and Cleansing retreat that this Brussels Playhouse resort and spa turned out to be.

They could barely believe their luck as they received a letter with their Medical and Dental Magazine. At first it seemed like a joke, however, they received a brochure and an exclusive invitation, plus all paid expenses and transportation for a week, at a retreat in Belgium!

She called the number and confirmed that it was no charade, and the Wilkins were assured that the promotion was real.

They made the arrangements and found themselves on a plane, and later at this very beautiful resort that had a Medieval Fair feel and a gorgeous setup.

The Wilkins were not the kind of people who would look a gift horse in the mouth. The doctors decided that this trip would be to renew their wedding vows.

The ambiance, chocolate, food, art gallery, the Forêt De Soignes in the background, experiencing the luscious summer and the treasure that is the Cathedral Library, to the couple it all seemed like uncovering Ali Baba's Vault of hidden treasure.

They decided to visit the restaurant for their dinner and it was then that Monica blushed like a teen, for the first time in a while, when a face in the crowd smiled and made a hand gesture to join them at the table.

"What is it Mon?" asked Wendell.

"It's that breathtaking male from the Airbus Shuttle, Ernest..." She and Wendell started slowly walking up to the McGonagall's table.

"Oh, yeah, his wife is a stunner, Minerva, yeah I remember, you want to sit with them? I mean, I already feel awkward as it is? Oh Mon, I would kill to have their smiles as publicity for the Dental practice."

"Oh, let's not overthink it, but yeah, you're right dear, it would definitely increase our income with five percent in the first month alone, but if we have them sign a contract as our models, plus an ad campaign, I'm sure it could work… if we can afford them"

"Good evening mister and missus Wilkins, would you like to join us? Minnie and the girls are about to order dinner." Ernest rose from his seat and introduced the table's occupants. "This is Mrs. Ginevra Potter and her good friend Hermione J. Granger, and you already met my Lady Minerva McGonagall."

"Hi, I'm Monica and this is Wendell."

Both Ginny and Hermione nodded and Monica asked:

"Are you sure we are not imposing?"

"Not at all, please sit down," said Minerva.

"You have a very commanding voice, are you a barrister?" asked Monica.

"No, I used to be a teacher, I recently retired," answered Minerva.

"Really? You do sound quite formidable," said Wendell.

"And you recently retired? Wow, I can only imagine retiring at 30," said Monica.

"Oh, she's over 30," Ernest commented.

"Really? How is that possible? You both look so good," Monica said, surprised.

"Thank you, and yeah, she's 35, and I know because I've met her when she was eleven," said Ernest with a wink at Minnie.

"I bet she was very pretty," said Wendell, to which Ernest goofed off, and replied:

"Nope, she was skinny, plain, had a lot of raven hair and big bright black eyes, made barely any noise when she walked in and already had the same commanding tone, which scared the bejesus out of me. She was spooky," revealed Ernest.

All of them laughed, and Ernest added:

"But I was smitten like a puppy without a leash. I just kept denying it, until one day she decided to twist my arm and take away my free will, and I knew, she was the one."

Minerva was laughing and added:

"I hated you, I mean, I could never understand why you were such a pain." Minerva was interrupted by Monica.

"I thought I was the only one. Wendell was annoying as hell. It was a competition to get the attention of teachers, he was always so challenging at Dental School." Wendel added to the argument:

"Woman, do you know how difficult it was for me to get your attention, and your nose out of the books? I got desperate."

The rest of the table sniggered, while Monica blushed and then questioned Ginny:

"Mrs. Potter, how did you get your husband to notice you, or was he just as annoying as this cave man of mine?"

"Um, I joined the football team and he started acting weird. He used to get tongue tied and I decided to kiss him and it worked."

"It's every male's fantasy to have a hot, red headed woman, captain of the football team in uniform to kiss you, not a mystery… I got her autograph!" said Ernest

Monica asked Ginny, "Are you waiting for your husband?"

Ginny answered: "Yes. My husband Harry and Hermione's beau Doctor Yasen Prince."

Before the conversation advanced, Harry and Yasen walked in and Ginny called out:

"Harry, love, come on, let me introduce you to the lovely couple here, this is Wendell and Monica Wilkins."

It was then that a waiter appeared and everyone ordered their drinks and appetizer platters.

Harry then said: "Good evening to you." His expression immediately shifted to one of quiet joy.

"Oh my goodness Ginny, he is quite an impressive young man," said Mrs. Wilkins.

Yasen sat close to Hermione and she embraced him gently. The Wilkins were sitting at their table and her demeanor was silent and grateful.

Mrs. Wilkins then asked: "You must be Yasen Prince, Doctor if you don't mind me asking, what is your specialty?"

Yasen nodded and answered: "It's a combination of two, Psychiatry and Dermatology, plus I'm a practical Biochemist." Monica and Wendell looked quite taken aback, Minerva instead looked quite proud, Wendell, however, was not convinced and asked:

"Any recent cases that call your attention?"

"Now that you mention it? yes… there was patient around 15 years old, a victim of malicious larceny. She had seventy-five percent of her body burned, and I developed a treatment that healed her burns, and later finalized a soothing ointment that worked as a minimally invasive micro dermabrasion and restored 2 layers of skin. She was quite happy."

Monica got excited and asked: "Do you keep a record of that recovery? I get the feeling that Beauty Moguls are going to sniff you out and make you a millionaire if this restorative cream is a success?"

Yasen smiled and said: "I'll drop my secret weapon at them to work a deal."

Harry, Ginny and Ernest asked: "Secret weapon?"

Yasen embraced Hermione and added: "She is going to be a barrister, what do you think is going to happen to anyone that even looks at me, or my work, funny?"

The Wilkins smiled completely enchanted and Wendell said:

"Good, nothing better than your wife to defend the family wealth, oh, you should see Monica on a budget and organizing the tax return, no one beats her at this, there is always a set of instructions that includes color coding and a plan on how to better spend our hard earned money."

Monica blushed and added: "It's just a little hobby of mine and every now and then, I do enjoy the light reading, speaking of which, the Library here is gorgeous!"

Hermione had a lump in her throat and Ernest added in a casual tone:

"Minnie, should we tell them of the second best-kept secret on the Playhouse?"

"What is that darling?" said Minerva.

Yasen added: "The hidden spring."

"Excuse me? A hidden spring?" asked Monica.

Ernest continued. "Yes, Doctor Wilkins, there is a hidden spring that has healing waters. In ancient days, before the Playhouse was a reality, this was a gathering place for Celts and Druids, as a sanctuary for wounded warriors, healers, and scholars. After the little Playhouse was built the tradition continued. I'm sure you have already seen the pictures of so many historic figures passing through the doors of the little Playhouse, but most came in pilgrimage, so to speak, due to the spring. Tomorrow, Mr. and Mrs. Potter have an appointment."

Harry and Ginny blinked and blushed. Yasen added: "The young couple went through a very traumatic set of events, and tomorrow they take a dip and try to heal a bit of that sorrow."

The Potter's nodded: "Would you like to accompany us, Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins, we have space to invite a couple of friends?"

"We don't want to impose," replied Wendell, however, Monica asked: "Is there a fee? Or a big cue?"

"Neither," Minerva answered. "Let us gather here tomorrow at 11:30 am and continue to the spring together," she continued with a glance towards Hermione. The girl was worrying her lip, her eyes anxious, her arms on top of Yasen's as if holding on to him for dear life. She felt for the girl and wished, with all her heart, that the ritual would be successful.

-oo0oo-

When everybody agreed and started to disperse, Yasen gently coaxed Hermione to his chambers. He too had noticed how distraught his mate was getting.

"Come along, love. You can see them again tomorrow," he murmured, holding her hand in his and guiding her with his other hand at the small of her back. When they arrived, he gently pushed her to sit on the bed and kneeled in front of her, both her hands now in his.

"What if the ritual doesn't work?" she asked in a small voice. "What if it gets worse?"

"We must have faith," he answered, rubbing circles on the back of her hands with his thumbs, hoping it would calm her.

She looked at him doubtful and started biting her lip again. He reached up and pulled it down and away from her teeth. "You'll damage that pretty lip of yours if you keep doing that." There was a moment of silence as his thumb repeatedly brushed over her full bottom lip.

"Make love to me, Yasen," Hermione finally said, her eyes pleading. "Make me stop worrying, make me forget for a while. Please?"

"Whatever you want, love," he answered before rising and kissing the lip his thumb had been caressing. He lavished her body until she was utterly relaxed and sated. He tucked her under his arm and murmured sweet nothings in her ear until she fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke with a start, shooting up into a sitting position and looking around wildly. An arm snaked around her waist and roughly pulled her back, making her squeal in surprise.

"Go back to sleep, love," Yasen's sleepy baritone mumbled. "I'm not ready to get up yet."

She smiled and turned to face him. Softly, she caressed his face, swiping his hair out of his eyes. Moving closer, she kissed his nose. "But I'm hungry," she said, mock petulant.

He opened one eye and looked at her. His arm pulled her so close she could hardly breathe. "No," he answered, equally as petulant. He knew he was acting silly, but he wanted to distract her from the ritual that would take place later that day.

"Oh, come on Yasen! Our workout last night made me hungry."

Again he opened one eye. "Workout hmm?" In a lightning fast movement, he was on top of her, tickling her sides.

Hermione was giggling madly, trying to get him off of her but failing miserably. "I concede, I concede," she managed to say between giggles.

He pinned her hands next to her head and kissed her. "A workout?" he asked between kisses. "You call that a workout? You offend me."

She could feel him smile against her lips and knew he was joking. "Well," she said, sighing as he nuzzled her neck. "How about 'expert love making'?"

"That's more like it," he murmured, once more kissing her, sliding his tongue between her lips to play with hers.

They continued snogging for a while, arms and legs entwined but neither taking it any further. Eventually, Hermione came up for air. "Let's take a shower," she said. "Get ready for the day."

Yasen felt her stiffen in his arms and realized he could no longer avoid the inevitable. "It will be fine, love," he assured her. "Let's take that shower, shall we?"

-oo0oo-

As agreed they gathered at half past eleven. "Where is this hidden spring situated?" Monica asked.

Noh and Mads in their Druid white robes walked up to the group and greeted them.

"Good morning, please come with us, the spring is this way," said Mads, Noh nodded.

Monica added: "Oh my, I should have brought my camera, these Druid gentlemen are imposing."

Both Mads and Noh smiled, and Wendell added: "Goodness your teeth are wonderful!"

The gathering was almost complete and Yasen listened to the exchange, after, he whispered in Hermione's ear: "It's no wonder you are so warm and friendly, you are their most smart and beautiful offspring, I love you."

Hermione whispered back: "I love you too."

Harry and Ginny joined the line. Minerva and Ernest were already at the site.

Once there, Ginny and Harry stripped to white swimsuits and Mads and Noh made a gesture for them to walk into the depth.

Then Noh said to the couple as he walked into the spring and close to them: "There must be a sacrifice of blood, for both Harry and Ginevra, who would sacrifice here?"

Both Minerva and Hermione answered: "I will do it."

Minerva sided to Ginny and Hermione to Harry. Mads produced a dagger and Noh produced its twin blade.

Both Druids asked for their palms and the Wilkins shuddered as both Hermione and Minerva stood with stoic faces while the steel simultaneously cut them.

The blood was flowing and each palm went to the recipient's chest, where the heart of each Potter was beating.

Both Elders said:

"Pray for the Mother Goddess for healing, love, and kindness, so she may cleanse all the sorrow of the past from these two."

Harry was crying and so was Ginny, both of them got embraced by their supplicants, Minerva and Hermione, and both began an individual prayer.

Minerva said: "Ginny daughter of love, I know your pain, the loss of a brother, and how Magic was tainted when that wraith tampered with your soul. You were never alone, my beautiful surrogate daughter, your soul could not be tamed, that's why he poisoned your mind, to try to take what he could not have, a body. But your soul could not be taken from you because unlike his Horcruxes, you were anchored by love, you were so brave and you are loved still, and where love resides, there is no place for taint, resentment, pain, and loneliness..."

Hermione plead: "I know your life has been devoid of love before you arrived at Hogwarts before you won the war. I know your tears, and your fears, and your loyalties, and I'm so sorry Harry, but you were loved, always loved, you were never alone, you were my little brother and I felt so responsible for you… I know you didn't ask for it, and the burden became too great, and you lost so much. But now it's time to let go, it's time to heal, to welcome love in a complete and true form. Let it fill the void, let it turn you into a being of hope. You are loved and where there is love, death, despair, and madness have no place..."

Again light of silver, blue and gold filled the chamber. A voice accompanied the light and softly whispered, in reply to the prayers:

 _My beautiful Children are correct, there is no place for regrets, pain, loneliness, resentment, despair, and madness, where love resides, and love does reside within all the souls in this chamber. Blessed are those who can see and those that, without looking, believe._

Mads and Noh plead:

"Mother please bless Monica and Wendell?"

The light walked up to the Wilkins, and the couple felt the energy shift and the two noticed Yasen instruct:

"Please go into the water, it's your time."

The Wilkins stepped in and noticed the strange display of color that started dancing in front of their eyes, shapes of light descended and touched their heads and a voice surprised the couple with its sweet soothing tone.

Next, Yasen made a cut on his right palm and he dabbed a couple of dots of blood on both the Wilkins, who remained mute in shock as they felt the mystery of the Mother Goddess unfold before them.

Yasen enunciated: "Legilimens" on Monica and in a soft voice summoned the mental blocks as lines. He then jumped into Wendell's mind and found the Obliviation barriers. Soon both of Hermione's parents were ready to understand the message of the Goddess.

 _Ah, my beautiful children of thought, unlike my children of magical gift, these two were a rare and wonderful combination of ingenuity and generosity, but ah, I see. Step forward Hermione, daughter of Monica and Wendell, and let the magic of your love and your mate the Dark Prince of Serpents make a bridge, and make them remember how much they have been missed... Monica and Wendell, understand that she loved you and tried with inherent ingenuity and generosity to spare you from the atrocities of the Magical war in Britannia..._ _ **Your**_ _**Daughter**_ _made a great sacrifice, my dear, dear children, remember Love will patch what despair took away, build new memories and heal... love continues its path and soon your houses will be filled with new blood, teach them of the old Magicks, Ritual, and Lore, that is my will._

Hermione's magic infused the circle with the intent of recovery, as she projected her memories as a daughter. She too marked her parent's foreheads with dots of her blood.

Wendell and Monica had tears rolling down their cheeks as they started remembering the missing pieces of memory from their lives, reversing the Obliviation charm, tracing Hermione up to her birth.

Just like an old and cherished love song, the life of the former Granger's filled with them, as tears and hugs closed the gap and again they held as one unit and a family.

Harry and Ginny embraced, and Ernest and Minnie retreated. Mads, Noh, and Yasen shook hands and walked away, letting the Granger-Wilkins made up for lost years.

-oo0oo-

Harry waited for Yasen to leave and fortunately, Healer Prince walked out alone. Taking that moment as a good sign, Harry asked:

"Healer Prince may I have a word with you?"

Yasen nodded and followed Harry until the two were standing near the lake. Harry then said:

"I just want to say that you remind me of Severus Snape, I don't understand it, I mean I know that Minerva was responsible for your health, but, there is something annoying about you... that? and your magical trace is similar to the late Potions Master Snape."

"I'll say it again… never in a million years would I have admitted that Harry Potter has a Brain."

Harry nodded and replied:

"Yeah, well I hate you too, you Git!"

"Let's get a drink, and hate each other like civilized men."

"Okay."

Yasen and Harry walked up to the restaurant and Harry said:

"I guess you want to remain just Yasen Prince, correct?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright, but is kind of nice to have you still with us sir, even if you do look like a girl."

"Okay Potter, I know you had a crush on me, but I hate to break it to you, I'm straight, and yes, even though you do look like a male version of Moaning Myrtle, I don't bend that way."

"I don't know, you could have fooled me, I mean, just add fake boobs and a dress and you would be Hogwarts Drag Queen 2001, and Lucius Malfoy would be runner up!"

"The award presented by former Drag Queen 2000, Moaning Potter!"

"Shut up already!" Both Yasen and Harry turned around to the yell and found Bern who just added: "Let's celebrate that you are both close to getting your dreams to come true… by the way, stop denying your affair, the two of you argue just like an old married couple"

Harry just added:

"Oh come on Bern, you know we love you too, step up you pesky Elf and give us a kiss."

"Fuck off Boy who lived, or I'll finish Riddle's work and take your wife as a trophy. I love women in a Quidditch uniform!"

The men laughed and Harry added:

"Yeah right!"

The three males entered the Restaurant and noticed the scene unfolding.

Ginny, Minerva, and Hermione were being entertained by Ernest, he was making them laugh and was a natural seductor in his element, surrounded by gorgeous women. His allure made most of the females of the house want to play court around him. Suddenly Bern turned around and said:

"Keep basking in the glory of your affair, while Ernest cleans up the house?"

Yasen sneered and Harry threw daggers with his eyes at the Host of the Little Playhouse, while Hermione and Ginny made hand gestures to the males, to join the table.

Bern added:

"Do remember you are happy, engaged men."

Harry muttered.

"I believe, Mr. Prince, that we can both agree on one thing?"

"And, pray tell, what is that Mr. Potter?"

"I'm going to kill Bern."

"Oh, yes, I'll help you dispose of his carcass."

-oo0oo-

The next day, the Wilkins and the Druids were at the Library and the couple was amazed. They could see the House Elves and the other magical beings around the little Playhouse. The two were enchanted by Magic being real and - this time - tangible.

The Druids had been invaluable information sources about what happened during the time gap between their move to Australia and current Magical Britain.

The Granger Wilkins witnessed through a Pensieve documentary the ravages of Magical war, and at the end, there was a photo journal of the victims of war, and in those Hermione appeared with her _Mudblood_ scar.

The Granger Wilkins became ill at the last image and realized the high cost of their only child. They decided to follow the will of the Sacred Mother, heal, and learn for the ancient magics and lore, and to return home, to be present again in England as proud Muggles who became instructed in Magic.

Later they would open a cost free counseling center, to help, guide, and instruct parents of other muggle-borns wizards and witches as families.

Mads and Noh were respected in Britain, so they would be the guides, and the Muggle parents that decided to enter such a group would be part of a Celt group of Magic and Lore, protected by treaties older than the Ministry of Magic.

Once a plan was made, the Wilkins returned to their bedroom and cried like babies in the arms of one another. They vowed that they would learn and be ready, for their grandchildren, since they weren't there for their Daughter.

It was a harsh wake-up call, but they had to digest the process as best they could. In their minds, no war, or ignorance, was going to wreck havoc on another muggle-born family, ever!

-oo0oo-

On the same evening that the Wilkins made their decision, Yasen and Hermione were sitting on a bench, watching the moon and its reflection on the lake.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Yasen?"

"There is so much need back in England, due to the aftermath, I need to go back home."

Hermione nodded, and he continued:

"I am going to open a Healing Practice near Stonehenge, but I can't do this alone, come with me?"

"Of course, I will go with you."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course, I'll marry you."

"I don't deserve you."

"Probably, but-"

"Yes?"

"I, cannot imagine my life without you, I love you Yasen, and wherever you go, I'll follow."


End file.
